


You're my one true love, I'm your destiny

by kattie_1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Eventual Smut, Innocent Harry, M/M, Possessive Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattie_1d/pseuds/kattie_1d
Summary: Louis doesn't believe the countdown on his bracelet would ever work for himself. He doesn't think he could find the one. For years being alone he finally gets a chance to meet the cute boy who works in a bakery and it's the best day of his life. But being soulmates doesn't mean their relationship wouldn't have ups and downs. Read to find out what happens in their lives.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is from Larry soulmate rp I used to write on tumblr. Alex (zan-rps on tumblr) gave me the permission to finally post this as she's taking a break from rping at the moment and I'm happily to share it with all of you now as I'm not sure if she's going to get back to writing with me or not. I'll add more tags and stuff as I go. But please tell me if this rp style is good to read or not as I'm not sure of it yet and I wanted to post it anyway to try as I'd have to do so much editing otherwise. I hope you'll enjoy and this story is going to be a long one and needs some editing so it's gonna take some time from me to post all the chapters. -Kattie

Louis Tomlinson was a 24-year old business man. He was running a clothing store after his father and he was going to open another store in London. He liked running the company although it got exhausting sometimes as he had a lot of work to do. He was quite workaholic just like his father, he didn’t do much else than worked his ass off. His friends told him to loosen up a bit and to get out of London more but he didn’t really listen to them. Of course he had his own holidays when he’d go out of the country but it wasn’t that fun for him. Whenever he was on his holiday, he’d get stressed still and needed to make calls to be sure everything was fine while he was away.  
The real truth of why he didn’t enjoy being on a holiday was that outside of work, he only had a couple of friends and who he didn’t see very often and that he had been single for years now and he didn’t like being all alone. Well, being alone was sometimes good but he’d rather have someone at home waiting for him and cuddle with that person, watch movies, bath together or anything like that. That’s why he ended up buying the bracelet which happened to have a countdown to when he would meet his soulmate. He wasn’t sure if he believed in such a thing to be fair but he still wondered what kind of person the thing would pick for him. The countdown was almost done and he was pretty excited yet nervous at the same time, soon he was going to meet his soulmate if the damn thing even worked at all.  
Louis had two friends, Niall and Zayn who he had met when he was still in high school and tried to be in contact with them but after getting into the business a few years ago, he didn’t have much time for them anymore despite he loved drinking and partying with his friends. Things always changed when people were busy and Louis had to admit they all might be busier now than they had used to be.  
He had a lot of money all because of the company and had a really nice house even if it was a little bit too big for himself only. Well he could only hope to meet someone special one day and maybe then his big house wouldn’t feel big anymore. He did have a lot of stuff and he usually worked at home so one of the rooms was his office. The fact he was opening another store soon though, he needed to spend more time there for a while instead of his office at home. It did make him a little crazy for sitting at his office for many hours a day and he liked walking around the city at night to clear his head and to get some ideas.  
His clothing store was called Beauty and the beast and it had all kinds of clothes for all ages so it got popular in a short time when his father first started it. Louis liked fashion a lot and tried to have everything but the store still had the best dresses and fancy suits if he needed to say what were the best things about his store. It had two floors, the lower floor had clothes and accessories for adults while the top floor was all about kids and babies. The new store was going to be quite similar by the look and size as well but maybe a bit smaller still. Louis was so excited and after spending the first few weeks of decorating the new store, having new workers and getting more things done, he also noticed there was a bakery on the same street. He was totally going there once he had everything ready and because he needed some cake for the opening party.

\--

Harry Styles often found himself at Barbies Bakery, he was there almost every day of the week. Occasionally Barbara demanded he take a night off, but even then he still found his way to the bakery for breakfast. The curly haired boy was raised there, and found warmth and comfort there. He knew it top to bottom and was Barbara’s second in command. He was trusted with everything, from making the schedule, to dealing with all the money, he knew it all, he even hired the newest employee, a sweet pink haired girl named Perrie. He had high hopes for her.  
Everyone in the neighborhood adored Harry, the regulars watched the curly haired boy grow up, from when his mum worked there to help them get by until she got a management position at a bed and breakfast down the road. Harry would often sit in the bakery till his moms shift ended at the B&B and then she would pick him up there and they would walk home.  
Barbara never had any children, but she treated Harry as her own. She adored the boy with every ounce of her and spoiled him with sweets. Every time he walked through the door she always had a pastry and hot chocolate ready for him after school, and was ready to teach him something new… After his homework of course.  
Harry wasn’t really sure when he got a job there… It just sort of happened. He just started helping when she needed help, then on his fifteenth birthday he got his first paycheck. From then on he continued to show up and learn new things. He still does to this day too. Even thought he had been showing up there since he was 5 years old, he still was learning. Maybe not how to run a bakery but how to live and be a good person.  
Now at 22 he runs the bakery practically by himself, with Barbra still there every other day. He hopes to maybe proudly own his own bakery and make it completely his. Don’t get him wrong he loves Barbies, he even helped redecorate it, but he wants a place to call his.  
The green eyed lad knew about the bracelets, he even has one of his own, it was a gift from his sister. He didn’t mind it, he just never paid attention to it. Occasionally he would glance and watch the number change, but it wasn’t often. His sister got so much joy out of it, she wanted him to feel the same. He just didn’t feel the same. He was full of worry of it. What if his soulmate hated him? What if he wasn’t fond of them? What if it was a girl? He knew the number was getting smaller and smaller and his glances were getting a bit more frequent, along with his nerves. Which is why he kept himself busy.  
It was the same thing every day, but he didn’t mind it. Wake up, walk the few blocks to work, open shop, handle the morning rush, work on his business classes online till the lunch rush, then do more classes, dinner rush, close up and walk home.  
His best mate Liam often harassed him at work, and told him to meet him at the pub he worked at across the street. He went sometimes, when he needed someone other than his customers to talk to. Other than Liam he had his sister Gemma. She was his other best friend and he loved her more than anyone. She harassed him to get out and live too. She even demanded he took a day off to go to the new store that was opening once it opened. He agreed because he did enjoy shopping and loved shopping with his sister.

\--

Louis woke up in a good mood today and saw that the countdown was getting pretty close. He had only a few hours left until he’d meet his soulmate. He was gay and the sudden realization hit him. He didn’t even know if his soulmate would be a female or a male. What kind of person he was going to meet or if the bracelet even worked at all…  
As Louis had about two weeks left before he was going to open the new store, he decided to head to the bakery that was close to his clothing store. He had everything else planned out but the only thing he still needed was to get a few cakes for the opening day as he wanted to give his workers and customers something.  
He drove to the parking lot of his store and got out of the car, walking towards the bakery. As he got inside the building, the bell went off, showing the workers that he had just walked in. He didn’t look at his bracelet yet but it was a few seconds from zero. He walked over to the desk after he had looked around. The bakery looked very nice and he could see some cakes and other sweet things. They all looked so delicious and he wanted to taste them all. “Hi, is anybody here?” He asked then.

Harry had been having a clumsy morning all ready. He was a bit on edge because of the bracelet. It was getting so close to zero he could not stop glancing at it. He had already dropped half a batch of muffins, spilled half a cup of then slip on the oil and hit his head on the cabinet doors numerous times.  
When the bell rang to signal a customer Harry was just sticking in a batch of Almond croissants in the oven. He heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to him. “I will be out there in one second!” He called out as he set the timer.  
While Harry was making his way outta the room he knocked down a large mixing bowl and it hit the ground with a loud ‘Bang!’ And it made him jump, “Dagnabbit, why did I leave that there?” He scolded himself and put it back on the counter, the proceeded to make his way out into the main room.  
“Hi, sorry about that, guess I’m a bit of a klutz today, how can I help you?” He asked as he made his way to the counter, and looked up at the shorter, blue eyed lad, and gave him a welcoming smile.

Louis waited patiently to have someone to help him as he heard a voice saying that they’ll be back soon. He could hear sounds like something falling on the floor and Louis now wondered what was going on out there. “Is everything okay?” He asked just once someone walked into the room where he was in. He wasn’t sure why but he somehow forgot how to breathe for a second. What the fuck?  
The man who came up to him was beautiful. He was sure he hadn’t seen anyone like him before. Those bright green eyes caught his eyes at first and soon his chocolate brown curls as well. Was this man even real? He looked very cute and was even taller than him. Louis thought the other looked a few years younger than him and what about his smile then? He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet the other male.  
Eventually Louis remembered where he was and the curly had asked him a question and shortly he came back to earth. He must’ve looked stupid for spacing out like that, just staring at the other man. God, pull yourself together Louis.  
“Um hey, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m in a need of a few cakes…My second store’s opening is in about two weeks and since this place was so close I decided to come here to make an order if you’re not too busy…” He trailed off, glancing down on his bracelet as it started to vibrate cause it had stopped at zero. His jaw dropped and then he noticed there was a bracelet on the other man’s wrist which was clearly vibrating as well. “Holy shit…” Were the only words he could say. If this attractive man was supposed to be his soulmate then he wasn’t disappointed at all.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I just dropped a mixing bowl. Add that to the long list of things I dropped.” He gave a nervous and embarrassed laugh. Why was he admitting his clumsiness to him? The gorgeous guy in front of him didn’t need to know all of this.  
He saw bright blue eyes studying him causing him to reach up and fix the scarf holding his wild curls back self-consciously. He hoped silently that he didn’t have flour all over his face or in his hair. He felt drawn to his eyes though, they were so blue and he thought they were gorgeous.  
He snapped out of his staring when the shorter lad spoke, and he tried to pay attention. “The clothing store, yeah? I heard about that. My sister is demanding we go there when it opens.” He gave a laugh, which was cut short by the vibrating he felt on his wrist. He lifted his arm up to look at the bracelet on his wrist, “Oh… Um…” He looked up at the wispy haired man, then down at his wrist to see he had a bracelet too. “I… Did your bracelet just…”

Louis had to admit the boy just got even cuter when he told about his clumsiness and Louis found the fact adorable. He just smiled at him warmly to show that he wasn’t making fun of him, he didn’t want the other to feel that way. “I’m not the best cook myself, I often burn something.” He admitted, knowing the other couldn’t feel that bad about himself anymore. As Louis had all the money, he went to eat outside a lot since his own cooking skills were quite bad.  
He liked that the curly was staring back at him too although they weren’t there to just stare at each other. No, he needed to order those damn cakes. “My clothing store is called Beauty and The Beast and you’re welcome to come there.” He grinned and nodded quickly when the other asked about his bracelet. “Yeah it did…I suppose you’re my soulmate then. If I’m truly honest I didn’t believe in this thing at all but now…I’m glad that it’s you.” He couldn’t help but wink at the boy. He was quite flirty man himself and he was so happy his soulmate wasn’t a woman.

Harry gave a small laugh as Louis explained how he burns everything. He didn’t feel as embarrassed anymore by his clumsiness.“I guess you need to find yourself someone who can cook then?” He asked, his normal charm coming out.  
Harry nodded, and made a curious face. “That’s what it is? No wonder Gems has been hassling me about getting a day off. She LOVES that store. She always wants me to go, but I work a lot.” He shrugged. “This explains a lot now. I didn’t understand why she was so excited about a new clothing store. He gave him a large toothy grin. He let out a breath of happiness as a bright pink blush spread over his cheeks. “I knew it worked, because it did for my sister, but I was just worried my soulmate would be a girl… clearly you are not a girl.” He gave a nervous laugh. “I am glad it’s you.” He smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah, maybe I should so I don’t need to go to restaurants all the time. I kinda miss homemade food.” Louis chuckled and suddenly noticed he didn’t know the other’s name yet. He should definitely ask that soon.  
He nodded as the attractive boy was telling more and couldn’t help but love his deep voice. It was surprising as he had imagined him to have different kind of voice. “My father started the company in the first place and I liked it. My workers and my friends always say that I work too much but I can’t do anything about it. I just don’t enjoy having a day off alone.” He smiled but gave the other a small smirk as saw him blushing. How cute. “I think I’ve checked a few times that I’m not a girl and I’m relieved you aren’t a girl either. I’ve always liked men better than women.” He laughed softly and nearly forgot why he had even come here. “Before I forget, I need to ask you again if you can get me a few cakes for my store’s opening day? Oh and maybe have some cupcakes as well.” Louis said, leaning his elbow on the counter as he stared into the other man’s eyes. “And would you tell me your name?”

Harry nodded, he never really even cooked for himself. All the food he ate was from the bakery or the sandwich shop a few stores over. “It’s scientifically proven that a homemade meal is better than a restaurant meal.” He nodded as if it were true. Harry cocked his head a bit, “was it your idea to expand?” He asked before laughing, “Story of my life. My boss is always on me about taking a day off. I live here more than I do in my flat. I sleep there, that’s it. My best mate, Liam, he often tries to get me to go to the pub he works at after work. I am normally too tired to do anything, but go home and watch Netflix.“ He shook his head with a laugh. “Wow, I make myself sound like a real winner of a soulmate don’t I?” He bit his lip. “Oh shoot, sorry about that. Of course.” He turned around and grabbed a cake order sheet. “Alright, which flavor would you like on the first cake?” He asked, grabbing a pen with a big pink sprinkled cupcake on the top. He looked up from where he was bent down writing details on the sheet, and gave him a small dimpled smile, “My names Harry.”

“Yes it was. This store won’t be as bigger as the other one though but I believe people will still come there as there are a few changes.” Louis told him and laughed as he explained about working too much. “I’ve always been a hard-working guy and I can get stressed if I leave business for a while even if I know that I can count on my employees. Sure it would be nicer to go on a holiday with someone though. Sometimes I don’t really like being alone. My love life has been quite miserable. I haven’t had time for relationships or haven’t met someone…” He trailed off, glancing at their bracelets. “But I hope it will change soon though. I need something new in my life whatever it is.”  
He was glad the other was up for the order, wondering how busy he was or how many customers he had. “Do you work here alone much? Have you baked all of those cakes?” He asked curiously as he looked around himself before trying to think of the flavours. “Hmm, I think I’d love two different flavours and I guess I should ask you what do you recommend for me?” He said and then he saw the man smiling cutely. Fucking dimples. He was so dead.  
Once Louis heard the other’s name, he couldn’t help but think his name matched his hair and he told this fact to Harry as well. Was he flirting with the curly? Oh of course not. He was just being nice to his soulmate.

Harry nodded along while he listened to Louis explain the store and how he was lonely as well. He smiled as he mentioned wanting change from that type of life. “Well, I wouldn’t mind being a part of that change igneous don’t mind being a part of my change.” He looked up into his deep blue eyes.  
Harry shrugged, “Um yeah I guess. My boss is getting a little too old to run the place so I sort of kinda unofficially took over. She just kept forgetting to do things so I started doing them. I also just hired a new girl but she is going to college so she only works a few days a week. I work open to close nearly every day so I am always here.” He shrugged and looked along the bakery case and nodded, “Yeah I did. I bake when I’m bored, also decorating them is fun. That one is my favorite so far.” He pointed to a bubblegum pink cake with colorful flowers on it.  
He looked at the bakery case and grabbed a few different flavored mini cupcakes, Red velvet with a buttercream icing on it with a pink heart on top, chocolate with chocolate icing and sprinkles and vanilla with whipped icing and a homemade rose candy on top. He set them out in front of him and gestured to them. “I prefer Red velvet but I also like confetti cake but I have made those yet today. I was just going to after the almond croissants. Speaking of which those should be down about now.” As if on cue he heard the timer ding. “Excuse me for a moment, and try the cupcakes and tell me what you like.” He said as he walked to the backroom and put on a mit and took them out of the oven. He slid them on a display tray and went back out and slid them in the display case. “So? Thoughts?” He asked with a smile. “You can also mix it up with the icing and cake.”

“You’re so talented. I think you should get more workers here so you don’t need to work that much. I think I’m gonna get an assistant for myself to help me with all the paper work and all. I really should try to loosen up more as my friends always say and have more time for myself. I used to go to bars and clubs with my friends but not much anymore. I kinda miss it.” Louis murmured and couldn’t take his eyes off Harry.  
Louis listened and watched as Harry told him about different cupcake flavours and showing them for him. They all looked so delicious and he wanted to taste them all as Harry told him to do so. Louis tasted them and almost moaned at the taste as the red velvet was that good. He licked his lips and tried the chocolate one next. “Oh, I like these both a lot. I want to have them for sure but I don’t have any idea how many I should order…”

Harry grinned widely, his eyes sparkling and dimples deep. He was so happy that Louis liked his work. “Thank you. I grew up here so I watched the bakers do everything and just picked up what they were doing. Also experimenting with free time… and a lot of YouTube tutorials.” He chuckled. “I actually had 3 extra people on staff but I got lonely with all that time off. Plus I need to pay off my student loans and try and make rent… so once they left I didn’t rehire.” He looked at Louis “Although if I had someone to help occupy my time I would be open to hiring more hands…” he smirked a bit.  
“I’m not a big club person, too many people and they are too hot. I do enjoy go to a pub or two, and shaking my bum from time routine, but clubs are so stuffy.” He scrunched up his nose.  
He bounced happily when Louis said he liked them. “Awesome!” He wrote down what he wanted. “Well depends how many people you are serving. You said two cakes and cupcakes? How many employees do you have? Is it only for employees?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Can Harry stop smiling like that he’s literally killing me, Louis thought to himself. He knew exactly what loneliness during free time meant and maybe they could help each other with it. He loved that idea and the way Harry smirked at him was just…he had to have the same thoughts. “You’re welcome and I think we should hang out sometime soon.” He winked as he didn’t want to say anything inappropriate yet as he came here for business or that’s what he had thought about first. He really wanted to go somewhere else with Harry this weekend and he was definitely going to ask for his number as he couldn’t imagine himself being alone as he had just met his soulmate. He had to admit Harry seemed like the one for him. He really liked what he was seeing and wondered what Harry was thinking about his looks.  
“Oh I enjoy drinking and partying but of course I’m fine with smaller places although my place isn’t that small. It’s quite big for only one person.” Louis grinned. Okay suddenly he was really getting more inappropriate and flirting more but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see how Harry would react.  
“I’m having them for my workers but also for the customers. I mean, I could serve them for like only for a few hours so you don’t need to make thousands of them.” Louis rolled his eyes and tried to think of a good amount. “Maybe 5 cakes and 100 cupcakes would be fine to start with.” He said then, licking his lips.

Harry nodded and smiled, “I would like that very much.” He turned around and double checked the schedule hanging on the bulletin board, “I am off Saturday.” He said looking back at Louis, instantly being drawn to his eyes again. Of course he found him incredibly attractive, and was still in shock that this was his soulmate, but his eyes sucked him in. They were so bright and beautiful to him.  
Harry rose an eyebrow. “My place is nothing spectacular, just a small bedroom, little kitchen and a sitting area.” He shrugged, “But I have a cat!” He exclaimed, grabbing his phone and pulling out, showing him a picture of a black in white cat, it was set as his lock screen like a proud parent. “His name is Oreo!” He grinned.  
Harry nodded and jotted down the notes, “Is there anything you would like on the cakes? A design or writing or something?” He questioned, looking up from his note page.

“Awesome! Saturday also sounds good to me. I’m always less busy during weekend anyway as my store isn’t open as much as during weekdays.” Louis grinned, liking how the things were going so far.  
Louis couldn’t help but coo at the picture of Harry’s cat. He liked cats and dogs but he never had any pets. However when Harry told the name of his cat, Louis laughed cause it sounded so silly. “Are you serious?”  
After his laughter went down, he tried to think what kind of cakes he’d like to have. “Well maybe 3 with strawberries and 2 chocolate ones.” He suggested. “I’m fine with any cakes though.”

Harry nodded, “Then it’s a date!” He said quickly, before freezing in place, “I mean… I… um like… I’m all yours Saturday.” He blushed a deep red in embarrassment, looked down face palming. “God I am terrible at this.” He laughed stupidly at himself.  
“Isn’t he the cutest?! He’s my little baby. I love him so much, even when he tears a part my flower crowns.” He looked at the picture once more smiling before shoving his phone back in his pocket. He gave a grumpy pout when Louis laughed at his cat’s name, “He happens to love his name thank you very much, almost as much as he loves Oreo’s… which he always finds a way to get them.” He shook his head in amusement.  
Harry nodded and jotted that down, “No cupcakes? And did you want anything written on them or any special design?” He asked.

Louis smirked as Harry said it was a date and he was definitely up for it. “Of course it can be a date Curly. I’d rather it to be a date than just a casual hang out.” He chuckled, studying Harry’s beautiful face.  
He nodded, admitting that Oreo was a cute cat even though Harry was still cuter despite the fact he wasn’t a cat. “You like to wear flower crowns? That’s adorable.” He had to comment on that and really wanted to see Harry wearing one right now.  
“I remember telling you to have 100 cupcakes a few minutes ago but it’s okay if you got lost in my eyes.” He flirted and then simply said that he wanted Beauty and the Beast written on the cakes as he couldn’t think of anything else. The most important thing was that they’d taste good though.

Harry removed his hand from his face, and looked at him with a smile. “Then it’s date.” He said happily, he was already excited, not only for the date, but for their potential future together. He was starting to see why Gemma was so serious about the bracelets.  
The curly hair man nodded, “I do. I have a lot of different colors. I don’t wear them out as much because a lot of people stare at me and make rude comments, but I feel pretty in them.” He smiled.  
“Oh God I have the worst memory. Sorry.” He blushed again. He just kept on embarrassing himself. “Would you hate it if I made one a Beauty and the beast cake… like the Disney movie?” He asked, biting his lip.

“We can go anywhere you want like walk in the park and eat ice cream or go to the movies or drink at a pub.” Louis said as he didn’t want to scare Harry off by inviting him to his house.  
Louis frowned a bit as some people could be rude towards Harry. It just didn’t make any sense to him. Harry was perfect in his eyes and if flower crowns made him feel pretty, other people shouldn’t make him feel bad for it. “You can wear them anytime around me baby.” He smiled widely. “And I’ll protect you whenever someone says anything rude to you.”

Harry might have be a bad memory or be a little absent-minded but everything him did, it made Louis to like him even more. He was just too cute on his own way. “It’s okay really. I’m not mad or anything and I’m not that busy today so I have time. I’d also love Disney related cake as I’m a big fan of the movies. I own all of them.”  
Harry bit his lip in thought, “Um… well I would like to get to know each other better, like what’s your favorite color or movie, and food and stuff.” He replied, smiling, he was always smiling, always wanting to help brighten someone’s day. “So I like the park idea… As long as there are swings… and ice cream.” He gave a small laugh.  
Harry gave a small giggle, after he called him baby, because he was someone’s baby. “My very own knight in a shining armour.” He grinned.  
The curly haired boy looked down at the paper, making sure he had every field filled out, “Um, when do you want them by?” He asked looking up at him. “We will have to have a Disney movie night I think.” He chirped.

“Then it’s settled. Ice cream and swings in the park sounds lovely for our first date. I just know the right place.” Louis smiled warmly at Harry. He was getting so excited already to meet Harry somewhere else.  
Louis chuckled at the other’s comment of him. “I’m not sure about being your knight but thank you doll.” Oh shit why did he like calling Harry by different names…  
“Well my shop will be open in 10 days so I want the cakes on that day when the opening is and before 9am please.” Louis explained to him.

Harry nodded, “oh here!” He grabbed a pink stinky note in the shape of a flower and wrote his number on it, then handed it to the older lad, “Text me details…. Or just call me.” He smiled.  
“I think you are my knight in a shining armour.” He shrugged, “My Flynn Ryder.” He laughed. “He is my favorite Disney guy.” He nodded.  
Harry jotted that down and turned around to put the paper in the ‘To bake’ file that he had on the counter. “Alright, will you have a way to transport it all or do you want us to bring it to you?” He asked.

Louis looked at Harry fondly when saw him writing down his number, even the note was cute. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to text you really soon.” He winked at Harry.  
He was curious to hear Harry liked Flynn Ryder the best and chuckled. “Well I do look like a bit like him don’t I?” He teased. “If only your hair was longer, you’d remind me of Rapunzel. Tangled is one my fav movies.”  
He thought about it for a moment but then got an idea. “I’ll call some men to help you with that, don’t you worry about it.” He said and was satisfied that he had got the order done and was glad he decided to come to this bakery.

Harry felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, and he gave him a big goofy dimply grin. He was already so gone for this man and he loved it. “Really soon.” He laughed.  
Harry laughed, “You have prettier eyes.” He said then gave him a curious look. “Can you do the smolder?” He asked. “I love Rapunzel. She’s my favorite princess… Then Belle. She was the ‘nerdier’ princess and I was always a bit nerdy growing up.” He laughed.  
Harry was about to respond when he saw an old woman come in the store, holding a cane. He instantly smiled at her, and began making a mug of Green tea and put an Almond croissant on a plate, “Good morning Mrs. Jane. How are you? How’s Olive?” He asked as he walked from behind the counter and set it down at her usual table, pulling the chair out for her.  
The woman smiled at him. “Good morning, love. I’m doing fine and Olive has a bit of a cold, but she’s getting over it. Thank you sweetheart.” She smiled at him and patted his arm.  
“I hope she gets better soon. Oreo and I will have to come by soon and I can bring some of those homemade cat treats for her, and croissants for you!” He grinned and she smiled at him, agreeing to his proposal.  
Harry went back behind the counter to Louis, “Sorry about that.” He smiled at him, “Did you have to leave now or did you want to maybe get a pastry or something?” He asked.

“Probably later today if I’m gonna miss you too much.” Louis gave him a playful smirk. “God your dimples are the death of me.” He groaned.  
“I have prettier eyes? Oh maybe you’re right. Not sure if I can do the smolder though and you’d make a nice Belle.” He flirted, smiling widely at Harry.  
When they were gonna talk about more, another customer came in Louis gave Harry time to serve the old woman, not interrupting them for once. He could tell that she was a regular customer and that Harry knew her very well. Louis kept looking around himself so he seemed like he wasn’t listening what the others were talking about.

Harry gave a slight nod and laugh. “How do I make you miss me? I look forward to it.” He meant that too. He will probably stare at his phone all day, waiting. He looked down with a smile, “Well I don’t want you to die, so I just won’t smile, ever.” He put his lips together in attempt to not smile. "Your eyes were the first thing I noticed. I wanna see your smolder. Grow my hair out and I will be set to be Belle.” He kept glancing at Mrs. Jane to make sure she was alright. “Did you want to get a Danish, tea or coffee? Anything? Or do you have to go?” He asked, looking at Louis.

“Well if I’m truly honest, I’ll miss you for sure. Everything about you actually although we just met. I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Louis grinned, running a hand through his own hair. “Your curls were probably the first thing I saw but I really like your green eyes too…” He trailed off for a moment. He glanced at his phone quickly and smiled. “I’d like to have coffee.”

Harry grinned, “Well I am glad I made a good first impression on you.” He laughed “I’m excited to learn more about you too.” He reached up and touched his hair when Louis mentioned them, “you should see how crazy they are out of the headband. A bird could make a nest of it.” He joked. He started to pour the coffee and pointed to the chair in the corner of the counter, it was in front and had Harry’s name sketched on the back in swirly writing. “You can sit in my chair.” He stated, “Cream or sugar?”

“Oh you didn’t even have to try.” Louis gave him a wink and he really wanted to touch Harry’s hair right now. He laughed at Harry’s joke. “Well I think your hair would look nice all the time.” He said and sat down on the other’s chair. “Oh what an honour to sit on you.” He smirked a bit. “Cream please.”

Harry smiled at the coffee from what Louis said about how he didn’t have to try. “You haven’t seen my bad hair days yet, it can be bad.” He snorted. Harry’s eyebrows flew up and he pinched his lips together in attempt to not laugh, his face heating up. He hid his face as he bent down to grab a little jar of coffee creamer. He set it on the table and looked at Louis face, a smirk playing on his lips, “I prefer to do the sitting, but I’m willing to change it up.” He rose an eyebrow, then pointed to the chair, “I put my name on it when I was maybe 11? I was taking wood tech and was learning to carve, and I always joked it was my seat and now it is.”

Louis glanced at Harry’s bum quickly, admiring his body as well.“ Oh of course I wouldn’t mind to have you sitting on my lap.” He grinned, taking a sip of his tea. “This is good, thank you. I’ll be coming here a lot since my new store is so close.“

Harry felt his cheeks heat up to a bright red color, and he bit his lip. He glanced down at the ground, trying to find a WAY to cool his face down. “I am glad you like it, you are welcome here anytime.” He glanced at Louis for a second before heading around the counter to check on the Mrs. Jane. The older woman started talking about some of the gossip she was reading in her magazine, and Harry nodded along and threw in words here and there, until he pulled away to go back behind the counter. He walked over to Louis with a smile, “Did you want a Danish, or bagel or something?”

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Louis sighed softly and couldn’t help looking away from Harry. He knew that Harry was a good match for him and liked how innocent he looked as well although the looks can be deceiving. The fact they had just met could be one of the reasons too. He just smiled sweetly at Harry as he came back from talking to the old woman. “A bagel would be nice.”

“Stop, you will make it worse, I don’t know how that’s possible, but you will.” He said, putting his hands to his cheeks, feeling the heat. He went over to the little basket and looked through the bagels, “I have Cinnamon raisin, onion, multi grain, plain and blueberry?” He looked up at Louis.

“Oh I’m so sorry. I’ll be going soon though so I can’t tease you anymore.” Louis murmured and drank more coffee before answering Harry’s question. “Well just give me your favourite.” He winked, knowing that the other must have a good taste.

Harry’s face fell a bit when he said he had to leave soon, he knew he clearly couldn’t stay forever, but he enjoyed talking to him, plus they could always text. His lips twitched up at the wink, and he grabbed the onion bagel. “Do you like cheese?” He asked.

Of course Louis saw Harry’s face and made a small pouty face himself. “I’d love to stay but I can’t and I don’t want you to think that I want to move too fast with you…I’m really excited to see you again in a few days for our date if not sooner. Don’t get me wrong but I’m still quite busy and just looking at you makes me crazy already and if I were here for longer, god knows where this would lead in such a short time.” He grinned, taking another sip of his coffee. “And I’ll entertain you with my texts so you won’t get bored, love.” He added quickly and licked his lips at the mention of cheese. “I love cheese.” He hummed.

Harry nodded, and gave him a warm smile “I understand. I know you happen to be a very busy man, I just really enjoy talking to you. It’s best that you don’t stay all day, I have to write a paper for one of my courses anyway and have to make a firetruck cake for a customer anyway. I hope you stop in for coffee or something before our date though. I wouldn’t mind a daily dose of Louis.” He laughed. The younger lad grabbed the plain bagel with a smile, “Good, then I will make what Barbara would make for me when I came here after school. It’s one of my favorites.” He was speaking as he cut the bagel in half and went to the back room to get a cheese spread, and put a generous amount on before putting it in the oven for a few minutes. A customer came up then and Harry took there order and sent them on their way with a coffee and a muffin. The oven beeped then and Harry pulled it out and slid it on a plate. The cheese was browned on too and the bagel toasted. “Not the healthiest, but still delicious.” He laughed.

“I’ll probably come here a lot since I have to make sure everything is okay with my new store for some time but I still need to visit the store too. I spend most of my time in the office though which is in my house and that’s why I can get lonely. I’m so happy that you’re my soulmate and I believe our future looks bright.” Louis said sighing softly. Then he waited as Harry went to get the bagel for him and thanked the curly man again. “If you have time, you should come to my store this week too.”

Harry slid the plate in front of him and leaned against the counter in front of Louis, crossing his arms, he smiled warmly at him, “I am happy you are mine as well. Plus now you have someone who can make homemade food.” He laughed. Harry looked out the window for a moment, then back, “Ohhh I can come by before the big opening? I feel very special.” He smiled. “I actually walk by the store every day, it’s been kinda cool watching it form. I’m shocked we never bumped into each other.”

“Good and you’re so right about that. Sometimes I’m fed up with restaurant food. It’s great but some dishes aren’t as good as something that is homemade. I also love anything sweet or salty if you want to bake me as well.” Louis winked at him and took a bite of his bagel, moaning at the taste. “Oh I’d love to have you visit my store but it won’t be that great before the opening but if you want to be alone with me then yes.” He giggled and nodded at Harry’s comment. “Yeah, I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other but now that I think of it, the bracelet was right about the time we met.”

Harry nodded, “I love to cook as well, but my kitchen is so small it’s hard to. A lot of the cooking I mainly do here, plus with the shop down the road I can run over there if I need something. Plenty of room here to cook and bake.” He grinned, “I will make you anything you want.” He laughed. He cocked his head a bit, “I wouldn’t mind being alone with you. After all I am pretty sure we will be alone together for a while.” He shrugged. “Besides, I think it would make my sister jealous if she found out I got to go into her favorite store before the big opening… which would be funny. Pay back for not letting me try the new ‘muted lavender gray’ nail polish she got.” He joked. “I can see her face now… the same face she had when I got the Kylie Jenner lip kit before her. She begged me for weeks to borrow it. ” he laughed, “But honestly, I wouldn’t mind just sitting around while you do your business stuff, I can do course work.” He smiled. “That is true, we could have passed each other and not even noticed.”

Louis loved Harry talking for sure. His voice was deep yet so soft and he could listen to it for hours. “Then you’d be happy to hear that my kitchen is quite big as well as the other rooms in my house. No wonder I feel alone in there.” He chuckled, finishing eating and drinking and thanked Harry again for the great service. “Alright you can come to my store before the opening day but not during this week as we’re having our date in the park already. I don’t think I’ve seen you before because I remember people very well and I’d remember you always.“

Harry knew he could talk for hours, he always had something to tell and something to share. Though not many people would listen to his tangents, he was happy Louis did, without interrupting him. He loved that part about him already. His whole face lit up at the mention of a large kitchen, he grinned, “I would love a huge kitchen. My mums got an okay kitchen, I like to cook there, but it’s not my dream kitchen.” Harry nodded, and smiled, “Well I seem to like you quite a bit, so I will hopefully be around enough to where you won’t be too lonely. I’m really excited for our date. It’s going to be awesome, I know it.” He looked up at Louis, “You gotta go don’t you?” He asked as he cleared the counter of the plate and mug.

Louis was already picturing himself and Harry cuddling on the couch while having a disney marathon and eating ice cream. There were so many things he wanted to experience with Harry even though they had just met but that’s what soulmates should think right? That they were made for each other and were dreaming about their future together. Louis really wanted to travel the world someday too, having someone special by his side had been his dream for years now. “Well I’ll make sure to invite you to my home whenever I think you’re ready for that.” He smiled playfully at Harry. He just felt so relaxed with the curly man, he couldn’t help it. He liked Harry so much it actually hurt. He had never thought a person like Harry even existed. He slowly stood up, paying for his coffee and bagel and told him to keep the change. “Yeah, I really have to go but you know that I’d love to stay if I could.” He winked and carefully reached to brush his hand against Harry’s left cheek, looking into his eyes for a second before walking away. “I’ll see you around.”

Harry smiled, and nodded “That sounds lovely. Maybe I can teach you to cook something sometime.” He shrugged and stepped up to ring him up and put the change in the tip chest. He blushed lightly and nodded in agreement. “I understand, just as long as I get a text from you soon, especially with more details of our date.” He smiled and leaned into his hand and smiled. “Bye Louis, have a lovely day.” He gave a dimply grin.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Harry and Louis have their first date in the park, enjoy :D

Louis had been busy with work ever since he had met his soulmate Harry. He had the curly boy’s number already and had sent a few texts for him like “How are you today” or “I’m thinking about you.” Nothing that flirty or serious as their first official date will be today and Louis didn’t want to go too fast to scare Harry off although it felt like they were destined to be together and Louis couldn’t wait for that to happen.  
[text Harry:] See ya at 1pm Curly, I can’t wait ;) meet me in the central park xx  
He was getting ready for their first date, fixing his outfit and hair cause you gotta make an impression right? He was wearing denim jeans and a jacket with a white t-shirt and vans on his feet. He thought he looked nice enough but it was still quite simple outfit. He only wore suits for work, business meetings or if he went to eat in a fancy restaurant. He put his sunglasses on as it was bright outside, perfect weather for the date for sure.  
He soon left his home and walked down the street, heading towards the central park. He said hi and smiled every time he passed someone, some of them recognised him but also some of them didn’t. It wasn’t like he was famous but owning a company made him a bit known to the people. He always tried to be kind to all the people although he had always been a loud person but when he didn’t party much anymore, he had been more serious but of course he still knew how to have fun and would play tricks on people who he knew very well.  
Once he reached the park, he looked around, trying to spot Harry. When he didn’t, he went to the small lake and crouched down to throw pieces of bread for the ducks. Yeah he still did that like when he was a kid.

Harry ran a brush through is curls, styling them perfectly before placing a tulip flower crown on his head. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror before running a hand down his sheer yellow button up. The buttons weren’t done up all the way, so his butterfly tattoo was on display on his toned stomach. He loved the tattoo and wanted to get more, he just never knew what of and didn’t have the money to.  
The curly haired lad sat on his bed and slid on his brown boots so they sat over his tight black skinny jeans. He stood up and shoved his wallet into his back pocket and reached for his phone just as it went off alerting a text message. He saw the name and opened it with a smile, his fingers moving quickly to text back.  
[Text: Louis] See you soon!

He set his phone down and double checked himself in the mirror, sliding his black RayBan on his face, before grabbing his keys and checking the clock to leave. 10:44 it said in bright red letters. He made his way out of the flat, yelling a goodbye to Oreo and locking the door and heading down the stairs. He reached into his pocket to pull his phone out, but remembered he left it on the bedside table.  
Harry huffed in frustration and jogged back up the steps, unlocking the door and making a beeline for his phone and put it in his pocket. He was about to leave when he saw his Victoria Secret perfume. He paused and debated if he wanted to wear it. He pursed his lips and set his keys down to spray himself. He then went for the door and turned back around to grab the keys and made his way back to the door. He locked up and went back down the steps to the street and walked toward the park.  
He pulled his phone out and checked the time, seeing that it said 10:55. His eyes widened and he jogged towards the park. He kept repeating the mantra, ‘don’t sweat, slow down, don’t sweat’ in his head praying that he still smelled ‘Forever sexy’ like the perfume title he put on.  
He made it to the park by 11:03. He slowed down and saw Louis by the ducks and smiled. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers over his hair, and walked toward him. He went up and tapped him on the shoulder and smiled, “Hiya!” He chirped. “I see you made some friends.” He grinned.

Louis was so concentrated on feeding the ducks and watching them and giggling at the sound they made. That’s why he was startled and fell to the ground on his bum as he felt someone tapping his shoulder and heard the familiar voice. He quickly looked up to see Harry there grinning. “You fucking scared me Curly.” He groaned, getting up and rolled his eyes. “I like feeding ducks and I didn’t see you when I first came so I decided to greet my little friends again.” He chuckled, taking now a good look at Harry finally. He stared up and down the curly lad’s body really liking his style (no he didn’t even know his last name yet so he didn’t mean it as a pun). Anyway, the boy didn’t look that innocent in this outfit anymore and he looked so hot right now that Louis was sure he was drooling by now. He really got lucky with the whole soulmate thing, he felt so connected to Harry what he thought would be impossible before the day they met.  
“I’m glad you came although I knew you wouldn’t resist seeing me as I’ve been so damn busy with work recently. I have to make up for the lost time now. Oh and you look dashing in your outfit.” Louis murmured and licked his lips. “Shall we sit down on the bench or would you like to get ice cream at first?” He asked, pointing to the ice cream parlor that wasn’t far away from the park and there were many customers lining up to buy some ice cream as it was hot outside.

Harry laughed when he fell and reached a hand out to help him up, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” He asked, reaching out to brush some grass off his shoulder. He blushed and looked down, “I’m sorry I am late, I was leaving on time, but then I forgot my phone, and had to go get that and then my keys and then I jogged here but yeah… I’m a bit forgetful.” He felt Louis eyes on him and he shifted a bit nervously, reaching up to tug on his flower crown. He really loved the shirt and it had been sitting in his closet for a while. Liam was the one who told him to wear it, he didn’t know if he regretted that choice yet.

Harry smiled, “I did miss your lovely eyes the rest of the week, but since you didn’t come in I was able to get ahead on my classes” he smiled. He blushed and looked down, “Thank you. I wasn’t so sure on this shirt, but my mate swore it was the best shirt in my closet, plus I got to make a new crown for it. I was going to wear my pinkish polka dot shirt but apparently it makes me look like minnie mouse.” He shrugged. “You look very nice as well. I like your jacket.” He looked at the ice cream parlor, and shook his head, “How about we feed the ducks more?” He asked, looking over at them.

“Yeah I’m okay I swear. It’s a relief that it was you and I can’t be mad either, you were only a few minutes late. I kinda lost track of time when I started feeding ducks.” Louis smiled, getting up from the grass. “Maybe I’ll be texting you more so then you might remember taking your phone with you easier.” He said playfully and loved how cute the flower crown looked on top of Harry’s head and had to feel it with his hands too as well as running a hand through his curls. His hair was so soft and he absolutely liked twirling his fingers through it. He did it for a moment until pulling away but still remaining close to look into Harry’s eyes.  
He was happy that Harry had been able to study even though he must’ve thought about Louis too because they hadn’t seen each other in a few days. “I missed everything about you and I absolutely love that shirt and flower crown. Hmm I can definitely imagine you wearing a pink polka dot shirt. Remember to put that on next time.” He winked, nodding at him. “Thanks babe, here have some pieces of bread.” He said as he took some bread from his pocked, handing it to Harry so he could feed the ducks as well. “I really want to take a photo of you.”

Harry smiled down at Louis, he was slightly amused by the fact that he was a little taller than him. “I would love if you text me reminders. I swear I would lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my body.” He laughed. He bowed his head toward Louis a bit, giving him better access to his hair. He smiled at the feeling, he loved when people played with his hair.  
Harry blushed a bit and nodded, “I should wear mini mouse ears with it.” He laughed, “I should get them first though.” He gave Louis a smile that crinkled his eyes a bit then grabbed the bread and moved toward the pond, “Do you often keep bread in your pocket?” He asked, looking behind him at Louis, then looking down at the ground, to make sure it wasn’t covered in anything before taking a seat. He broke up the bread and tossed a few out at the ducks. A few waddled closer to him, so he held his hand out for them to take bread from his hand, making him laugh. “If you take pictures of me then that gives me rights to take pictures of you.”

“You’re funny.” Louis laughed too and was falling for Harry more and more. “Don’t ever cut all of your hair so I can play with it. I love how soft and curly it is.” He murmured. He grinned at Harry before nodding. “Yeah I shall buy you a pair of those ears.” He told him and watched Harry feeding the ducks. “Only when I know I’m going to the park and I happen to have some bread to spare.” He explained. “I’d prefer to take a photo of your face though.” He said as he snapped a photo while Harry was giving bread for the ducks.

Harry grinned, “You can play with it all you want, no promises on cutting though… I was thinking of maybe growing it out more than donating it.” He reached up to tug on a piece of his own hair, “I like your hair too… Looks soft.” He didn’t reach out for it though, in fear of messing it up. Harry looked behind him from where he sat and gave Louis another smile, “Come sit with me…. we can even take a selfie” He patted the ground next to him.

Louis was happy to hear that and wanted to see Harry with even longer hair than now. Maybe he could even braid it then, he thought. “That sounds cool, I’m with you.” He gave Harry a playful smirk and had to run a hand through his own hair as Harry mentioned it. “Hmm well it definitely is but your hair is still better.” He nudged Harry’s shoulder and sat down on the grass beside the curly lad. “Let’s take a selfie then babydoll.” He murmured and couldn’t help himself calling Harry more pet names. He was just too adorable.

Harry reached up and fixed a hair on Louis’ head that wasn’t falling right after he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his hand away. “I like your hair though, it looks feathery.” He smiled. The younger lad looked over at Louis and smiled at the pet name. He set the bread on his lap and leaned closer to him. “Okay let’s take a selfie!”

“Well thanks.” Louis laughed softly and held his phone high for the selfie as he wrapped an arm around Harry. He took a few selfies for sure because there was always that photo which didn’t end up being that good like if their eyes would be closed.  
Harry leaned into his arm a bit more, and smiled in a few and made a goofy face in some. “Make sure you send me the best ones, I gotta show off pictures of my handsome soulmate.” He looked up at the ducks that were making their way closer to them. Harry looked down and realized they wanted the rest of the bread, “Wanna feed them the rest?” He asked, looking over at Louis.

“You already want to show photos of us to people? Hmm, I can’t say no to that, can I?” Louis looked at him fondly and checked the photos on his phone quickly, smiling at them before noticed the ducks. “You can feed them this time. I’ve done that a lot.” He winked.

Harry blushed a bit, “Is that weird? Do you not want to? I won’t if you don’t want me to.” He looked down at the bread in his hands, then looked at the ducks, he leaned forward to feed one, “When I was little I wanted a pet duck.” He stated, staring at them. “Mum said no because Dusty, our cat would eat it… I believed her at the time.” He laughed.

“Oh no, it’s not weird. I’m just a little surprised as we’re having our first date and we haven’t even kissed yet…” Louis trailed off for a moment as he kept looking at Harry, he couldn’t look away from his gorgeous face. “Aww I wish we could take them but they’d need a lake as I’m not gonna let them into my swimming pool.” He laughed and changed his lock screen to one of their selfies.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t mean I am going to post it everywhere, just to show Gem, and Li. I mean they were asking about you, and I’m horrid at explaining. What people look like.” He rambled on, his blush becoming more vibrant. “I’m rambling aren’t I?” He looked down “Sorry.” He watched Louis change the photo to his lock screen and smiled, still in shock that such an amazing guy was his soulmate, “We just couldn’t afford a duck, they are actually pretty expensive to have as pets. I didn’t understand that at the time though.” He shrugged. “What about you? Any dream pets?”

“Well of course you can show them and talk about me as much as you want. I’d definitely do the same with my old friends as I really need to catch up with them soon.” Louis said and sent the photos to Harry’s phone as he had requested until putting his phone back in his pocket. “Hmm, I could afford a duck but maybe I’d love to have cats and dogs instead. You could be my little kitten though.” He whispered the last part in Harry’s ear.

Harry smiled at Louis, “You should, you mentioned you get lonely, and I won’t always be around so you need to have others around, would want you to be too lonely.” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but didn’t really care to pull it out, wanting to talk with Louis more instead. He felt Louis warm breath tickle his ear and giggled at his word, turning his head to look at him, “I would love to be.”

“I just know that I’ll miss you whenever I can’t hang out with you.” Louis pouted a bit and ran his fingers through Harry’s curls again. “I mean look at you…you’re so adorable as a kitten even though I don’t think you’ll purr if I massage your ears.” He grinned and suddenly remembered ice cream. “Would you like to get ice cream now baby? And which is your favorite one?” He smiled, getting up from the grass.

Harry poked at Louis cheeks, “Don’t frown, I’m here now, so smiling only.” He smiled and shook his head, “I won’t purr, but Oreo sure will, he purrs all the time. He’s a very happy kitty.” He started standing up with Louis, and looked toward the ice cream shop, “Yes please! Probably mint chocolate chip, or maybe Oreo.. I also really like Moose tracks… I just really love ice cream.” He laughed, pooping g at Louis, “And you?” He asked.

Louis couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Okay, fine. You make me happy and I can’t wait to meet your cat.” He murmured and grabbed Harry’s hand as he led him towards the ice cream parlor which wasn’t far away from the park. “Hmm my favorite is definitely chocolate and strawberry…I’ll take one which reminds me of you better so it’s a tough decision.” He looked thoughtfully at Harry.

Harry grinned at him and squeezed his hand a bit when he grabbed it. “Oreo is going to love you I know it. He loves to cuddle too.” He walked beside him, close enough that their shoulders bumped occasionally, but he didn’t mind. “Strawberry is one of my favorite plain flavors. Sometimes I will get that.” He laughed at his ending statement, “I’m so glad that you’re my soulmate.” He looked at him, bumping his shoulder a bit more on purpose.

Soon Louis already saw the ice cream parlor and got in the back of line with Harry. “How can you be so sure about that?” He giggled and loved being so close to the other boy. He was imagining them cuddling up in bed with Harry’s cat though and slowly moved forward as the line got shorter. “Or would you like to share a big strawberry ice cream with me? Or do we need two?” He asked and nodded excitedly. “Me too. I couldn’t imagine my life without you now.”

Harry smiled at him, “Because I like you, so I know he will too.” He looked around the parlor and at different couples. He used to be so jealous of them, but now it was his chance to be one of them and that thought made him smile, and lean in to Louis a little more. “We can share one if you like.” He said, taking a step forward.

“Sure, you and Oreo must have the same taste in men.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. He sighed softly and waited patiently when it was their turn to buy. He then looked at Harry smiling. “Alright, let’s have a big strawberry one.” He said to Harry before telling the lady what they wanted.

Harry laughed, “I wouldn’t say that, he’s just very sweet and friendly.” Harry nodded, in agreement, happy with that choice. He looked at the other choices that were displayed and saw one that had coconut in it. He made a face in disgust at that, not being a big fan of coconut. “What’s your favorite food?” He asked, looking up from the display case.

“I know, I was just teasing you.” Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder playfully and paid for their ice cream then before the lady gave it to him. “My favorite food, hmm? That’s a really hard decision.” He shrugged. “I’ll definitely eat anything home cooked by you Curly.” He said and started walking towards the bench so they could sit down.

Harry smiled up at him, “Well I need an idea of what you like! Spicy food, foreign food or what? I wanna make sure I make what you like.” He replied as they went to the bench, he took a seat, and looked at Louis, “Thanks for the ice cream.” He smiled at him with a wide grin.

“I want to try everything with you.” Louis confessed. “I need to eat lots of different food and if I don’t eat it, that would be a disaster.” He chuckled, sitting down next to Harry as he held their ice cream and tasted it. “Mmm, so good and you’re welcome to share this ice cream with me.”

Harry laughed, “Well I promise to keep you properly fed with lots of different foods, if you promise me proper cuddles.” He stated happily, looking at Louis. He reached for the spoon and took a bite, and nodded, “Strawberry ice is the best. When I was younger and it was me mum, sister and I, we would get Neapolitan ice cream and they never ate the strawberry, only the chocolate and vanilla. So I always got the strawberry one.” He said, taking another bite.

“That sounds like a great plan. I’m definitely up for cuddling with you.” Louis hummed and ate more ice cream as he listened to Harry talk which was so nice. “Yeah, not everyone likes strawberry ice cream. I’m a huge fan of chocolate too and vanilla isn’t bad either.” He agreed. Everything was perfect for their first date, it wasn’t anything big but it still made Louis happy just to spend time with Harry. He tried to take it slow and wonder what he should ask next.

Harry grinned at him, “I like to cuddle a lot. I’m warning you now. You should prepare yourself.” He joked, “I guess it means more strawberry ice cream for us then I guess.” He shrugged, scooping a bit more. He looked around, people watching a bit, “What about your family?” Harry asked, looking over at Louis.

“You look so cuddly that I don’t mind about it.” Louis winked at him and glanced at his lips for a bit. Of course he couldn’t taste Harry’s lips right now although he wanted to. It took a lot of patience from him and he moved his gaze to the other’s eyes instead. “I have 6 siblings and I’m the oldest so that means I know a lot about raising kids, especially girls cause I only have one baby brother.” He smiled softly.

Harry smiled and looked down a blush forming on his cheeks. He took another bite of the ice cream, looking up and locking eyes with Louis for a second he gave him a warm smile bringing his finger to the ice cream and sapping some on his finger before ‘bopping’ him on the nose with a laugh, a bit of ice cream getting on his nose. His eyebrows rose at the mention of 6 kids. “Wow, your mum must be strong to have 7 kids. What are their names?” He asked.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Louis laughed when he got ice cream on his nose but didn’t try to clean it off. “Yeah, she has had a lot work but it’s lovely to have a big family. I dream about having my own someday.” He admitted and ate more ice cream before started listing the names of his siblings. “I have Charlotte, Felicite, twins Phoebe and Daisy and twins Ernest and Doris.”

Harry smiled at him and reached up to wipe his nose for him. He nodded in agreement, “I wanted a big family, always wanted a little brother or sister, but by the time mum remarried, she didn’t want anymore. I want to have a big family though, maybe even adopt a few kids because there’s a lot of kids out there who need a home.” He nodded along with the names, “How many times do you think you called one of them the wrong name on accident?” He asked, looking up with a smile.

Louis grinned as he got rid of ice cream from his nose and licked his lips. It made him glad that Harry wanted to have kids too. They were a great team for sure. He’d do anything for Harry and wondered how it’d be to raise kids with him. “You’re right and adoption would be a nice thing to do. I think I’ve messed up with my siblings names a few times especially when it comes to Phoebe and Daisy since they’re identical.”

Harry nodded along listening, a grin slowly forming on his face, he didn’t think he could have a better soulmate. They seemed to fit well together, he thought. Through it was only their first date and he wasn’t expecting their future to be perfect, but he felt comfortable and like he could be himself already. “I think it’s cool that you have two sets of twins in your family. Have they ever tried to trick people but being the opposite or something? Or do they not look enough alike for that?” He asked, getting motley and more interested in Louis life.

Louis let Harry ate rest of their ice cream as there wasn’t much left. He couldn’t wait for more dates with Harry and wanted to have a dinner with him soon. “Yeah although having twins give you more work than just one kid at the same time. Phoebe and Daisy have tricked some people but they’re usually well behaved. I have such a loving family and I’m really excited to have my own children in the future.” He smiled warmly, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh, rubbing it softly.

Harry set the bowl to the side once it was finished, and moved closer to Louis, so he was leaning into his side, “it’s a good thing that here is two of us then if twins happen to be in our future.” He said with a smile, looking up at him. “I love kids, they are so imaginative and bright.” He held is hand out to Louis, “Swings?” He asked, giving him a smile.

Louis could imagine having twins who looked exactly like Harry or both of them. What a crazy though it was, they weren’t even dating but Harry just brought that thing out. “Yeah, kids are so adorable and full of life.” He sighed softly and was a bit taken aback when the other said something about swings. “Oh, of course! Haven’t done that in years!” He laughed, reaching for Harry’s hand and got up.

Harry looked up, “Is it weird? That I said that? I mean, it’s only our first date but… I mean since we’re soulmates and we are supposed to be together and I mean it’s not like I am here with you because we’re supposed to be together but because I want to because I like you, a lot and I feel comfortable, and sometimes I say things without thinking, like now… I’m sorry.” He blushed a bit. He stood up with him, holding his hand, walking toward the swings.

Louis giggled and shook his head. “No, it’s just adorable. I was feeding ducks earlier, remember?” He grinned and walked fast with him. “It’s nice to do these things even if someone thinks it’s childish but I don’t care. I work a lot and I need to do something else too. There’s so many things I can’t wait to experience with you, no matter how stupid they may sound.” He said softly, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly.

Harry grinned, feeling a bit more at ease, walking by his side, “We have a lot of things to experience together.” He replied, squeezing right back, before catching sight of the playground, there were kids running around and playing parents and babysitters sitting along the edge, watching and chatting. Only a few kids were on the swings, a majority of them open. He made his way towards two on the end of the swing set.

Louis just smiled stupidly to himself and then watched all the people who were at the playground. It was a bit weird to go there but he quickly pushed that thought away as he sat down on one of the swings. It surely took him back to the good old days.

Harry went to the swings, and sat down, letting go of Louis hand, and started pumping his legs, starting to swing lightly. “What were your favorite things to do when you were little?” He looked over at Louis.

Louis felt like a kid again as began to move his swing up and down and then looked at Harry. “Going to playgrounds like this was one of them. I liked playing with dinosaur and animal toys a lot and I was also a scout and played footie which I gave up so I could start my own company instead. There are so many other things I did as a child too and I’ve always been quite social and loud person. I got myself into a detention for a few times until I learned. ” He rolled his eyes.

Harry listened intently, and laughed at the detention comment. “So you like animals? Footie? Do you still like it? Were you good?” He questioned in curiosity, swinging a bit higher.

“Yes I do and I think I was quite good but yeah…there were still boys who were better than me. I like to watch matches from the tv though.” He replied and got off his swing after a moment. “How about you tell me something about yourself now though?”

Harry nodded, “There is always going to be someone better then you at something. Like I enjoy a good round of footie, but I’m terrible at it.” He laughed. “My mate Liam is good at it though.” He slowed down to a stop when Louis got off, and looked up at him. “I didn’t do much, was at the bakery or the bed and breakfast my mum worked at a lot, as I got older I would wonder about a bit, it’s how I met Liam. I was about 9 when a couple of guys made fun of my pink jumper and he stuck up for me. Been my best mate ever since that.” He smiled. “But I always found my way back at the bakery.”

“I know but when I started my own business, I haven’t regretted it much although sometimes I wonder if I had ended up playing footie more and gotten even better at. I like running a clothing company but it’s a lot work and when I think about our future…I need to get more time off then so we can be together more.” Louis blushed slightly and smiled at Harry. “It’s great that you have Liam as your best friend and who has supported you. And now we have each other.”

Harry smiled up at him, “I think it’s really cool you started your own business.” He said in admiration. He really did dream to have his own bakery, though he didn’t think it would happen. “While you figure that out, I will hire an extra hand so I will have more time off.” He smiled then scuffed his boot in the sand, looking down “Maybe I can get Liam and you could get your mates and we can play footie sometime. Get a chance for us all to meet?” He looked up with a hopeful smile. “Though I should warn you that I am terrible and you won’t want me on your team if you want to win.” He laughed.

“Thanks, working with fashion and clothes is nice. I’m happy for you that you’re doing something you definitely seem to enjoy as well.” Louis grinned, nodding excitedly at Harry’s suggestion. “And we could also go get some drinks at the bar after we’ve played some footie.” He said and couldn’t help but laugh with the other man. “Nah, I’d still want you in my team. It’s all about having some fun.”

Harry nodded, with a small half smile, “That I am.” He replied, as he lifted his feet and allowed himself to drift on the swing. “That would be fun. I will ask Liam when he’s free next, and you ask your mates and we will find a day.” He gave him a soft smile, “Well at least someone will have me on their team, Liam’s pretty competitive and wouldn’t let me be on his.” He laughed. “You know about my best mate, tell me about yours.” He said while pumping his legs a little.

“I’m so excited to see you play and it probably needs to be saturday as it’s easier for everyone to come I think.” Louis murmured. “Well I have two best friends, Niall and Zayn. I’ve been friends with them since kindergarten. They’re about a year younger than me. Niall would definitely be up for the match but Zayn hasn’t played footie much. He definitely wants to watch us play and then drink with us though. Niall also likes golf and the three of us used to play video games together as well.”

Harry nodded, “I will talk to Li tonight and ask Perrie to cover my shift.” He said as his swing went a little higher. “Golf? I have never actually played golf before. I played mini golf which was fun and I won, but not regular golf. As for video games Liam loves to play, I normally sit next to him and annoy him with questions. I like to play though.” He nodded. “What do they do job wise?”

“Alright, I’ll make sure to ask from my buddies too.” Louis said and checked the time from his phone. He looked up to Harry and smiled. “Niall teaches music and Zayn has his own art studio. They both surely enjoy what they’re doing as well and I’m happy for them. I’ll definitely catch up how they’re doing right now.”

Harry smiled at him and then hopped off the swing, landing on his feet. “They sound really cool. It would be really cool if our mates got along, then we could all hang out together more.” He made his way towards Louis then, noticing him check the time, “Did you have to go? I don’t want to keep you from somewhere you need to be.” He asked smiling warmly at him.

Louis wanted to touch Harry’s hair but decided not to do it since he didn’t want to come off as too clingy or something. “I’m sure of it! Niall is also gay but he’s still single. Zayn has a girlfriend tho.” He told Harry and suddenly got a text. “Well I think so but we’ll see each other soon and I promise to message you.”

Harry nodded, and stood up, “Oh alright then, sorry if I kept you from anything important.” He stood in front of Louis and gave him a soft smile, “Come by the bakery whenever, chances are I will be there… Except for now obviously.” He laughed.

“Hey, I just got a text so it’s not your fault. I had such a good time and I’d have stayed with you for longer than this but you know I’ll be thinking about you Hazza.” Louis said, fighting the urge to kiss Harry on the lips right away as he knew he couldn’t just do it yet. Instead he leaned closer to press his lips lightly against the other’s cheek. “See you again soon Curly.” He murmured before making his way out of the park with many thoughts in his mind and a huge smile on his face.

Harry smiled at him, “Well thank you for spending the time that you did with me, I had a lot of fun.” He blushed bright red when he kissed his cheek and grinned. “See you soon, Lou.” He waved, before making his way home, cheeks still red.  
Once Louis got back home, he couldn’t help but had a drink and text Harry quickly.

[text] You’re so sweet my babydoll xx We definitely need to see each other very soon because I’m missing you already :(


	3. Catch 'em all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays some Pokemon Go and meets with Louis again :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this and the next chapter was written when Pokemon Go was a huge thing so it has a small part in the story. It's pretty funny even if you haven't played the game :P

Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket just as he finished taking a batch of chocolate chip muffins out of the oven. He set the tray down, and pulled his mitts off to pull it out, and check it only to find that there was in fact a Weedle in his presence, “Awe come on, why does it always have to be Weedle” He exclaimed as he used his last 3 poke balls to catch it.

“What is with all that noise back here?” Perrie asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Just another Weedle.” He replied with a laugh. She nodded and rolled her eyes at him then told him to leave, she would take care of the muffins. He started to clean up his stuff, hang up his apron and gave Perrie a quick hug, and accepted the bag of muffins she shoved at him.  
He left the bakery and started walking home, being sure to stop at each of the pokestops along the way. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a Squirtle at the pokestop at Beauty and the beast. He stood there, throwing poke balls at it, but he just kept jumping out. He refused to give up. He needed this one to evolve his squirtle.

Louis had of course heard of Pokémon Go and seen people playing it but he hadn’t had time to download the app and try it out yet. He was busy as it was the open day for his new store and there were cakes and cupcakes with coffee for all the customers and workers. He had to admit the new look of his store was amazing and lots of customers kept walking in and he greeted them all and thanked them for stopping by even if they didn’t have time for all the shopping.  
He also showed some people around the store, telling all about the history and everything they wanted to know. He sure was happy and the new clothes were perfect and he even pictured Harry wearing one of the new button up shirts and white skinny jeans which made him quite distracted. Even though Harry seemed pretty innocent, Louis also thought he was sexy as hell. These thoughts were in his mind just as he noticed a familiar person right outside his store. Of course it had to be his soulmate Harry who was apparently doing something with his phone. Louis chuckled and walked in front of the display windows, staring at Harry who seemed too focused on his phone to notice him.

Harry huffed in frustration as he ran out of Poke balls, and had to use his Great ball and Razz berry’s. He finally caught Squirtle then and trusted his fist in the air with joy. He then tapped on the Pokestop while turning around towards the front door, still staring at his phone, shifting his feet, bumping into a girl, he instantly looked up, shooting off a quick sorry. The girl waved him off and walked into his soulmate’s shop. He looked over towards the display window, and saw blue eyes looking his way. A grin split across his face and he waved at him happily while walking toward the door to go in the store and see him.

Louis just rolled his eyes as he kept watching Harry from the window. Once the curly finally came into the store he pulled Harry closer to give him a quick hug although they weren’t alone. “Hey, it’s nice to see you on this special day. What were you doing in front my store though?” He asked curiously. “You looked like you were so into something that I couldn’t just walk over to you and bother you.” He grinned, reaching out to touch Harry’s hair.

Harry grinned at him and hugged him back. “I am happy to be here, the store looks amazing Lou!” He exclaimed and looked around for a second, noticing white skinny jeans on a mannequin. He stared at them for a second, admiring them, then looked to Louis, “Well you had a blue turtle loitering out front so I was trying to catch him.” He laughed.

Louis smiled widely as they pulled away from the hug quite soon so they wouldn’t cause more attention. He was satisfied when he noticed Harry saw those white skinny jeans but didn’t say anything about it. However, he couldn’t help but giggle when Harry told about some blue turtle. “Let me guess…You’re playing Pokémon Go right? I’ve heard about that game a lot but haven’t tried it myself yet so I don’t know everything about it. I did enjoy watching you playing it though. ” He chuckled.

Harry grinned widely “I am! Now I get to evolve my Squirtle!” He exclaimed. His eyes widened. “What? You aren’t playing.” He shook his head over dramatically, “Louis Tomlinson I am very disappointed, I can’t even look at you until you download. Especially since you are literally a pokestop.” He felt his phone vibrate again and looked at it. “Oh Pikachu!” He exclaimed and tapped it aiming the phone at Louis so Pikachu was on his shoulder. Laughing he took a screenshot and worked on catching the yellow mouse.

Louis cooed at how cute Harry was right now and then shrugged when he told that he was disappointed in him for not playing the game yet. “I’d have downloaded it but I’ve been too busy doing something else.” He said as he pointed around himself a few times. “Wait, is my store one of those pokestops? Shit that is awesome.” He giggled and glanced at his shoulder where Pikachu should be according to Harry’s phone. “Of course Pikachu would appear here since it’s my fav and it reminds me of you. You should definitely dress up as one and I can be your trainer.” He looked at him fondly.

Harry nodded, “That’s true. You have a business that’s more important, so I am not disappointed… but I will be if you don’t get it and play with me and yes your store is a pokestop. ” He grinned while catching Pikachu. “Maybe I will get a Pikachu onesie one day. Save up for it cause they are expensive.” His eyes widened. “Well you wouldn’t have to worry about catching me cause you already caught me.” He smiled at him warmly.

“I promise to try it once I have more time off and I can relax.” Louis murmured and noticed how crowded the place was and could see some people with their phones as well. “I can buy that onesie for you.” He said and winked at Harry. “Mmm, maybe you’re right about that I’ve caught you and don’t need training.” He accidentally thought something dirty out of it and blushed. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath and tried to get himself together. “Okay so do you want to buy something? Like you can try it on first?” He smirked.

Harry looked around the store at all the different people playing the game and slightly smiled. “I bet that a lot of people are going to meet their soulmate by playing the game.” He smiled at Louis and rose his eyebrows. “No you don’t need to buy me a Pikachu onesie, Louis.” He laughed. “But thank you.” He smiled and chuckled. “Are you alright?” He asked cocking his head. “I would love to, you don’t have to go and be the boss?” He asked, giving him a half smile.

“Yeah, definitely.” Louis murmured before shaking his head no. “If I say I’m gonna buy that onesie for you then I’m serious about it.” He crossed arms over his chest but was still smiling. “Thanks for asking but I’m okay, just some thoughts were on my mind that I shouldn’t be thinking about. Would you model those white skinny jeans and a red flower shirt for me?” He smirked a bit, wondering how Harry was going to react.

Harry rose his eyebrows at Louis and held his hands up “Okay you can buy me the Pikachu onesie.” He laughed, “Now why Pikachu?” He asked tilting his head a little. He looked over at the mannequin with the jeans he glanced at earlier, “Oh no… that would not look good at all… they are so tight too and I don’t have enough bum to fill it!” He objected, then grabbing the red flower shirt. “I like the shirt though.” He held it up.

“Perfect and I think I already told you that it’s my favourite and you’re as cute as Pikachu, probably even cuter.” Louis winked at him. “Please try those jeans, I want to see you wearing them with that flower shirt.” He begged, giving Harry a puppy dog face.

Harry nodded, “You did say it was your favorite but you also said he reminds you of me which is what I was wondering, but it’s impossible to be cuter then Pikachu because he is so darn cuddly.” He watched Louis face form into a cute puppy face and he pursed his lips and sighed. “Okay fine.” He grabbed his size in both items of clothing, “Lead me to the dressing rooms then.”

“Well you’re my real world Pikachu and I can be your Ash although they’re more like best friends.” Louis smiled at him fondly and was satisfied when Harry said yes to him for suggesting trying those clothes on. “Alright, follow me cutiepie.” He chuckled, leading Harry to the changing room.

Harry laughed, and nodded, “Well in order to have a good relationship I think it’s good to be best friends, wouldn’t you agree?” He asked, “I wouldn’t mind being best friends with you.” He followed behind. “I am telling you I will look terrible in these jeans.” He laughed and went to the dressing room, hanging the clothes on a hook. “Oh!” He exclaimed and handed Louis the muffins which Perrie gave him earlier. “Have a muffin. There are different kinds in there.” He smiled.

“Yes of course. You’re right about that.” Louis nodded fast and grinned. “Don’t say that cause I know you’d look great in anything.” He purred, stroking Harry’s cheek quickly. How was this person even real? Harry was everything to him and they had such a strong bond already, just like Ash and Pikachu. “Thank you doll.” He smiled widely and took a bite of the muffin, moaning at how good it tasted.

Harry smiled at him, dimples showing perfectly. “You are very quickly turning into my favorite person, you know.” He whispered while Louis stroked his cheek. He turned into the dressing room and locked the wisdom, hearing him moan on the other side, “Glad you like my baking but I suggest not making those sounds in public.” He called to him from where he was buttoning up the shirt. He then had to bounce around the dressing room to get the jeans on though. Once the outfit was on he kinda stood there staring at himself, not sure how to feel about the pants.

“You as well. No wonder that we’re soulmates.” Louis said and waited impatiently for Harry to be ready with trying on his new clothes. He cleared his throat and finished his muffin and was sad that he hadn’t more to eat as it was so delicious, that one flavor. “I’m sorry about that. Can you show me your outfit?” He asked gently.

Harry looked down at jeans realizing that they were intact very tight, as in you could completely see the outline of his dick. His eyes widened once he noticed and his face flushed, “Shit.” He cursed silently. “Um… No…” he replied out nervously.

“Aww, come on. Don’t be shy baby. Just show me please.” Louis cooed behind the curtain. He really wanted to see Harry wearing those tight jeans and only the thought made him crazy.

Harry stared down at his pants wide eyed. "They um… Don’t look right..“ he replied turning around, face bright red, sticking his head out of the door, looking at Louis, “They are too tight…” He whispered.

“Alright, let me take a look.” Louis said and moved the curtain aside. He then looked at Harry up and down. God, he was getting turned on by just looking at him. “But you’re meant to wear these kind of jeans…” He trailed off as he circled Harry. “You’re sexy as hell, Harold. I’ll by those jeans and that shirt for you.” He whispered before walking off with a smirk on his face.

Harry shook his head, “No… Really. They don’t look right at all.” He looked down, “It shows all my…” he gestured down towards crotch. He went back in the dressing room when Louis walked away and changed back into his original clothes. He exited the dressing room after and looked at the pants, going back toward the rack to hang them back up.

Louis talked to all the customers and helped them for a while as he couldn’t spend all the time with Harry since it was the opening day and he was the boss. He sighed when he knew Harry wouldn’t get those jeans cause he really liked them on him. He had looked so amazing and his thighs and everything was just yummy. Well, he could always buy them later on or something else.

Harry looked at the jeans, as he hung them up. He really liked them, he just didn’t think he looked good in them he didn’t fill them in the right places. The curly haired man just didn’t understand why Louis liked them so much. He gave a small sigh while walking away from them shirt still in his hand. He started looking around more, finding a jacket that had a lion on it and holding it up, then putting it on, he really liked it.

Louis smiled as he noticed Harry walking around the store finding more clothes and he didn’t feel so bad about leaving him alone. They didn’t have anything planned now but they could always text each other as well. He was too busy to be ‘the host’ anyway. He had also told his friends about the special day and he just saw Niall and Zayn walking in and smiled at them widely and gave them both a quick hug. “I’ve missed you guys.”

Harry grabbed the jacket and found a few more shirts, jeans and a few sweaters. He went into the dressing room and tried them on. Favoring a pair of black skinny jeans, a white and black polka dot shirt, and a soft light pink fluffy sweater. He was happy with his choices and made his way to the register.

Louis was at the register when Harry walked over and couldn’t help but was surprised when saw many clothes in his hands. “Whoa, that’s a lot of clothes you have.” He grinned at the curly lad, wondering if he had all the money to pay for them.

Harry smiled at Louis as he walked up, “It is but you see I happen to have met me soulmate a bit ago and I see some more dates in my future so I have to make sure I look good. I haven’t gone clothes shopping in a while, so I figured it was time to freshen up my closet.” He shrugged, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet where his past few weeks worth of tip money sat.

Louis nodded, approving when Harry talked about dates. “Well I think that’s wonderful. You’ll look amazing in everything.” His eyes sparkled and he told how much Harry’s clothes cost which was quite lot. “I’m gonna take you to a fancy restaurant someday.” He said winking as he started putting Harry’s clothes nicely into a big plastic bag.

Harry pulled his wallet out, nearly emptying all the cash out. “Well thank you, Lou.” He smiled at him while handing him the money, “As long as you are there I don’t care where we go. ” He gave Louis a sincere smile, “Honestly this all looks so great, you did an amazing job, Louis.”

Louis took the money from Harry and then gave him the receipt and clothes. “You’re so sweet, thank you.“ He smiled warmly. "And we can plan our next date when I get off work. I’ll be sure to text you babe.”

Harry grabbed the bag and put the receipt inside. He gave him a smile, “Don’t work too hard, Lou. I miss you already.” He turned around to leave, looking back once to wave at him, then pulling out his phone to play Pokemon again.

"I can’t promise anything.” Louis chuckled, watching as Harry left the store and then helped more customers. A few hours later after a long day of work, he was lying on his king size bed, a phone in his hand. Finally time for himself.  
[text Harry] I miss you pumpkin xx what are you wearing right now? ;)

Harry was walking around his kitchen, making himself a sandwich and some tea. He went to his couch and Oreo curled into his side. He saw his phone light up and reached for it, grinning at the name appearing on his screen.  
[Text Louis] I miss you too, Boo! I’m wearing joggers and Guns and roses tee, why?

Louis waited impatiently for Harry to text him back even if it didn’t take much time. He smirked to himself as he read the text and giggled at the cute nickname. He wasn’t sure why he had asked what Harry was wearing. Well, a part of him knew why but he wouldn’t tell everything at this point although he wanted to get more flirty with the other man. Harry was just his world now, no one could replace him if you didn’t count work but he was 95% sure he wouldn’t work as much as before since he was going to have a future with Harry for sure. He was pretty excited to start something new in his life like actually having a person who was going to be there for him and he’d take care of that person too. He seriously couldn’t wait to spoil Harry and it made him think of that Pikachu onesie which he had promised to buy.  
[Text Harry] Glad that you miss me too :D and I was just asking or maybe flirting with ya? Who knows ;) Anyway, I’m gonna send you something in a bit xx  
He quickly took off his shirt then and ruffled his hair a bit as it made him look more sexy like he had just woken up although it was 8pm. Then he snapped a photo of himself before sending it to Harry, waiting for his reaction.

Harry kept his phone close while he waited on a reply, taking a bite of his sandwich, he had Gossip Girl playing on his TV but he wasn’t really watching it anymore because Louis was on his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about him and how amazing he was. Probably one of the best things to happen to him. He was so sweet and so beautiful, and was one of his favorite people, next to his mum of course. He knew his mum would love Louis, which made it even better. Harry was falling head over heels for Louis very quickly, and it scared him, but he didn’t want it to stop either. He’d only ever liked one other guy, and that didn’t go too well, which made him scared about how quickly he fell for Louis. Louis was so good to him though, he never made him feel weird, only good and happy. He was sorted out of his thoughts when he got a text back and read it with a smile on his. He waited till the next text came in, looking up at the show till the next text.  
His eyes went wide as he stared at the picture, and he froze, his mouth going dry. “Oh my…” he whispered, biting his lip. He noticed his pants getting a bit tighter as well. He shifted a bit. He opened a text with a flushed face.  
[Text Louis:] Um wow, you’re like really gorgeous… like wow.  
He didn’t know if he should send a picture back or how because, surely he couldn’t be sexy back, he wasn’t a sexy person.

Louis had been in a relationship before but they never turned out to be nothing too serious and it had been many years since he saw those people anyway. Now that he had his soulmate Harry, he was glad he didn’t end up being with the ‘wrong’ person. He didn’t miss those people, sometimes just wondered where they were right now although it was stupid. One of them had been trying to be with Louis just for his family’s money and it had been the worst relationship he had. He didn’t think a lot about his past, he tried to live in the moment instead and with Harry, it was even easier to be excited every day knowing there was a special person for him. Despite they had only seen each other a few times, Louis liked Harry so much already. It was crazy how connected he felt after just seen those emerald eyes and those wild curls bouncing. How about Harry’s voice though? Dimples? His gorgeous smile?  
He was licking his lips as he waited for another message from Harry, smiling widely when he finally received it. He didn’t expect his soulmate to send back anything like that as he seemed too innocent for that. Maybe he was also a bit shy about stuff like that but it was okay with Louis.  
[Text Harry] Thank you sweetie and these photos are only for your eyes :)

Harry’s last relationship was a bit of a mess, he still saw his ex sometimes. He lived in the area so they would bump into each other here and there. If Harry could avoid that he would, but his ex didn’t seem to have the same mindset. Harry was too nice to do or say something about it. He didn’t hate his ex, because Harry didn’t really hate people. He believed there was good in everyone. The thing was that he didn’t want to see, hear, or talk to his ex, but clearly the other man didn’t agree. He had Louis now though, Louis with his deep blue kind eyes and bright sweet smile, Louis also seemed to care about him, which made him happy because Louis made him happy. When the older man replied, Harry grinned widely and shifted a bit, silently hoping if he shifted enough that the tightness would loosen up a bit. He looked over to Oreo who was staring up at him with big eyes, “We will keep the fact that you saw that, a secret between us.” He smiled down at the ball of fur, before scratching his head.  
[Text Louis] My eyes only, no one else. Have I mentioned how much I miss you recently? Cause I do. :(

Louis was going to relax more tomorrow after a hard day of work as he had recently hired an assistant to help him with all of his paper work and stuff. He needed to have more time to hang out with Harry and get to know him better. God how much he wanted to kiss those sweet and pink lips right now but he had to wait to do that obviously.  
[Text Harry] Aww that makes the two of us, princess. We have to see each other really soon then :3 I’m going to sleep so good night and sweet dreams my angel xx I won’t work much tomorrow so we can plan more in the morning, how’s that sound? I also promise to download Pokemon Go soon too that we can play it together :)  
He took off his jeans and switched off the lights before crawling under the duvet. Only thinking about his future with the curly haired lad who meant the world to him now.


	4. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as Harry plays a certain game, he somehow ends up at Louis' house instead :P

The mansion was huge and the yard was surrounded by the fences but you could still see a bit of his garden. There were lots of different flowers, especially roses and lilies but some bushes and trees as well. He had a tree swing (which he never used) and there were vines to make it look even more beautiful. Of course his garden would be nothing without a fountain and a heart shaped swimming pool and two pool chairs with tables and a parasol. It was like a paradise although it was still Louis’ home and the weather wasn’t always nice in London. Surely Louis was going to travel more with Harry and thought about lots of places where they could go.

Louis was in a good mood when we woke up in the morning as it was 11 so it wasn’t early anymore. The sun was shining brightly into his bedroom and he got up and opened the curtains, smiling when he looked outside. He lived in the rich area of the city which was pretty nice because he had more privacy.  
He changed into grey shorts and a white tank top for his lazy day and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He had a maid come to his house every thursday morning and a gardener was needed as well but he didn’t have any other help as he didn’t need his private chauffeur that much. He often used a taxi instead. His private chauffeur was only for important meetings with other business men or fashion designers or when he attended a party. His lifestyle sure wasn’t that different to normal people as he usually stayed at home in his office or at his workplace. He just had the money and a big mansion, that’s all. Sure money didn’t always bring him happiness as he had too much of it. This meant he sent some millions to charities all over the world and gave some to homeless people on the street as he had always been known of being nice to everyone and help the ones in need. It was his past where he had been a bit of bad boy but he had soon grown up to a wonderful man who respected the others as his mother would say. She was so proud of her eldest child.  
He decided to make pancakes for himself and ended up burning some of them but he couldn’t care less today. He knew he was going to see Harry sooner or later and he needed to text him soon. He just didn’t want to text too early as they’d have time to meet. They didn’t know where each other lived yet but Louis was thinking of having another date before that or he was going to ask what Harry thought about it first. There was still a lot to learn about each other and Louis was so excited to know if Harry preferred bath over shower or picnic over breakfast in bed or sneakers over boots and what were his kinks or if he was still a virgin or not. So many questions were on his mind but Harry had to have them too.  
After eating his breakfast, he did the dishes instantly and that didn’t happen every time he had cooked. He often did them later on as he filled the dishwasher but now that he was alone, he didn’t need to use many dishes. His kitchen was huge and had a lot of space for cooking and baking and it was perfect for Harry too. Louis couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having the other here cooking or baking for him.

Harry was so grateful with how the interview went. It didn’t last very long and he knew he was going to hire the girl instantly. Her name was Jade and she was so sweet and clicked with Harry and Perrie instantly. He felt so comfortable with the staff that he had there that he was happy to leave work. It was only 9:30 am so he had plenty of time to go Pokemon hunting.  
He left the bakery with a wave to the girls and had the app open, and already started walking aimlessly around, catching multiple kinds of Pokemon and hitting every pokestop he saw. He kept his whole attention on the game as he walked, tripping over himself, and running into people a few times.  
As he was wandering he found himself in more of the richer neighborhoods. It was far better than where he lived. His apartment was probably the size of the master bedrooms of these houses, not including the master bath. It sat in the middle of the bad side and decent side of town so it was moderately safe which made it a little bit more expensive.  
He was surprised at how many Pokemon there were around. He even found a pokestop at one house where he found a few other people. They all spoke for a bit, sharing their Pokemon and comparing CPs. He grew rather fond of a redhead named Ed who lived pretty close to him and they swapped numbers, making plans to go to a pub that was a pokemon gym sometime.  
After parting ways with Ed, Harry noticed there was one of more rare Pokemon nearby and he followed it a few houses down to a larger house, a beautiful house even. He stopped for a moment, admiring the garden and the fountain and thought the house was gorgeous. Then he remembered the Pokemon, it had to be around the house somewhere. He frowned for a second, really wanting to catch this Pokemon.  
He looked at the time on his phone, 11:45 am so it wasn’t so early, he figured. Maybe he could just ring the bell and ask the owner of the house if he could catch the Pokemon? Maybe the owner could be really nice and plays the game too. Or they could be very rude and send mean evil dogs after him for bothering him but he can run fast…and trip. He shrugged and hit the buzzer on the speaker, knowing he had to catch it before it would disappear.

Louis wandered around his house for a moment, just to see that everything was good for no particular reason. Sometimes he wanted to get even more stuff, well maybe he could get some ideas from Harry. Yeah, that was a good plan! His mansion was massive and it would be weird if his soulmate wouldn’t like to live here eventually. He had so much space to share after all.  
He felt the need to read some of the books that were still new to him. He had always been into mysteries and romantic stuff so those stories he read the most. He picked up one of the books before sitting down on a big fluffy chair. It was comfy to sit on while reading and he actually forgot about Harry as he kept reading. He always got sucked into a different world and kinda forgot about his own existence for a while. Books were a good way to escape life sometimes as well as movies and video games.  
After for a while, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the buzzer. Well that was strange, he didn’t order anything. He raised a brow and placed the bookmark for his book before putting the book down and got himself up. Someone was outside his house which made him always quite pissed off whenever he had no idea who it was, especially when he was getting into a book. He knew it couldn’t be anything dangerous at this hour though. He quickly looked out from the window but could see nothing. He then walked up to the speaker after pressing one button. “Who goes there?” He asked sounding a bit annoyed, not caring to be kind at the moment.

Harry stood at the gate nervously for a reply. He quickly started to regret the idea, and was hoping no one was home now. He shouldn’t be bothering someone for a Pokemon, that was dumb, he was being dumb. He started thinking he should leave, and turned around to do just that, until a reply came, then Harry felt worse, he upset the other person.

He looked at his phone, not only a Pokemon he didn’t have but also a Pikachu, he bit his lip and looked at the buzzer, tugging on the sleeves of his nervously. “Um hi… I’m sorry for um bothering you, but I was out here playing um Pokemon and you have a rare one in your yard, I wanted stay around the garden area and I wanted to see if maybe I could catch it? I realize how stupid this sounds, and understand if you say no. I can offer a Cheese Danish for your troubles!” He said, quickly reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out the danish. He always had some form of baked goods on him, always happy to share.

Once the person was speaking, Louis immediately knew that voice and talking about catching Pokémon was a good hint as well although Harry wasn’t the only one who played the game. He took a deep breath before saying anything. “Harry?” He asked even though he couldn’t be wrong about his soulmate and smiled when the other had told him about something he had baked.  
He couldn’t believe Harry had somehow ended up in his yard but well, it was all because of Pokémon for sure…he wouldn’t have dared to stalk him anyway. It was quite funny and Louis wasn’t angry anymore that the right person had interrupted his reading. He was always ready for Harry especially when he wasn’t working. He was about to text Harry soon but now he didn’t even need to do that. “What a nice surprise to have you here.” He added.

Harry froze. The person on the other side of the speaker knew his name. A smile spread across his face once he figured out who it was. He gave a little laugh, “Louis?” He said in a peppy tone, exactly to know it was Louis. “I can’t believe it’s you! This worked out perfectly!” He chirped with excitement.  
The younger lad shifted his feet and looked at his phone, “As much as I enjoy hearing your voice, which I do, cause you have a lovely voice… You have a rare Pokemon in your yard, and I kinda wanna catch it, and you said you would get the app so you should try and catch it too.” He replied, “Plus you can still have the Danish!”

Louis was glad that Harry knew it was him as well and chuckled. “I can’t believe you found out where I live. This was unexpected for sure and I love your voice too. You’re like an angel to me.” He said and had a small break before speaking again. “You’re welcome to my yard though but I’ll let you in for a bit. I need to download the app now I think and you can help me with it first.”

Harry smiled and blushed biting his lip, “Clearly fate wants us together if he keeps putting us together. Pokemon Go must want us together too!” He laughed. “Okay, I am more than happy to help!” He smiled, “I will see you in a few!” He replied, feeling even better about the day knowing he would see Louis now, though he was in shock seeing his soulmate’s house, not believing that it was all his.

Louis giggled a bit and had to agree to what Harry was saying. “Yeah, it’s not just that we met because of the wristband and now you found me by playing Pokémon Go. But I shall let you catch some rare Pokémon before they disappear.” He grinned to himself and pressed another button so Harry could get past the gate. Then he went to open the front door to greet the other face to face.

Harry smiled bouncing on his feet a bit, waiting for the gate to open. When it did he walked around a bit, finding Electabuzz by the garden, and threw a few Raz berries and great balls to catch it. When he got it he stuffed his phone in his pocket to look for Louis, excited to see him. He reached up to fix his white rose flower crown with pink sweater paws.

Louis’ eyes sparkled when he finally saw Harry standing behind the gate and it nearly took his breath away. “You look so stunning today. I really like your outfit.” He said as he walked closer to the curly haired lad. “Let me give you a hug baby.” He opened his arms, smiling brightly like the morning sun. Seeing Harry made him absolutely happy and this day was going to be perfect as they could stay at his house for the rest of the day.

Harry grinned widely at Louis and practically bolted into his arms. “Thank you Lou.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face into Louis neck. “You look wonderful yourself.” He mumbled. He smiled happily, melting into the hug.

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for coming.” Louis hugged Harry back, holding him for a long time before pulling away. “Is there more Pokemon you need to catch?” He asked curiously, pulling out his phone and went to the app store to download Pokemon Go.  
Harry stood next to Louis and pulled out his, phone, seeing there were some common Pokemon around, Weedle and Spearow. He worked on catching them, huffing in annoyance as Weedle bolted, “Well fine, I didn’t want to catch you anyway.” He mumbled. He looked up at Louis, “You’re pretty lucky cause your neighbor has a pokestop, so you can always get Pokeballs!” He grinned.

After Louis had downloaded the app, he opened it and made his own trainer character and was getting more excited about playing although he didn’t want to get addicted cause he didn’t have that much time for the game anyway. “I guess I’m extra lucky.” He chuckled, touching Harry’s curls. “What Pokemon I’d be though? Which one of them reminds you of me the most?” He asked curiously.

Harry stood by him, watching him create his account, excited that they could play the game together. “You really are, your shop is one, your neighbor is one. You are set.” He laughed, “You may see me outside the shop a few times to get some pokeballs.” He grinned. “Um, maybe Flareon? They are so cute… But scary if you’re on their bad side. When I first evolved my Eevee to Flareon, it was my favorite, and when we first met you quickly became one of my favorite people… And I feel like if someone was on your bad side it may not go very well… I could be wrong though.” He replied.

“Well in that case I sure am but it’s more because you’re my soulmate.” Louis looked at him fondly and nodded. “Flareon is quite cool I must say. You’re right about that I can get angry but not easily or it depends on the situation. However, I can be possessive so I get jealous pretty easily.” He told Harry and couldn’t help but wrap his arm around Harry’s waist possessively. “Mine.” He said in the other’s ear.

Harry looked up, “Well I wouldn’t want to bug you at work, so I would just stop by outside.” Harry bit his lip, his cheeks flushing red, feeling a little turned on by the possessiveness. He wrapped his arms around Louis neck, and stepped closer, “All yours.” He said back quietly, “Not a big fan of sharing either.”

“Hmm, maybe some distraction from work is acceptable.” Louis winked at him and kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute when you blush. You’re quite innocent, aren’t you?” He asked, rubbing Harry’s waist. He really wanted to kiss this beautiful boy right away but knew it wasn’t the right time. The moment needed to feel more romantic for that as he didn’t want to just jump on Harry.

Harry grinned, “Maybe I can bring you lunch or something sometime? Gotta make sure you’re well fed.” He looked at Louis with wide eyes, giggling a bit at the kiss on his cheek. “I’ve been told I am, so I guess?” He replied, head tilted to the side. “Liam always said I’m too innocent for my own good. Like if he knew I rang a strangers bell for a Pokemon I would have gotten a lecture on safety.” He nodded. He looked at Louis blue eyes, “Lucky for me it’s you.” He grinned, his fingers twisting into the hairs at the nape of Louis neck.

“That would be nice actually. Like bring some coffee and a donut to my office.” Louis murmured, studying Harry for a moment. “You’re adorable just the way you are and you seem so comfortable around me already. How about we go inside though?” He suggested, trying to ignore how good it felt have Harry’s fingers in the back of his neck.

“Yeah but a donut is not ebough for a lunch. I should bring you salad instead.” Harry said and smiled sweetly at Louis. “Not all people like me or want to hang out with me and I’m grateful to have Liam in my life. While I was playing outside I met a guy named Ed. He was nice and I think I just got a new friend because of the game as well.” He told Louis happily before nodding, letting go of Louis’ hair. “Take me to your mansion.”

Louis laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You could bring me salad and don’t worry, I’ll pay for all that food.” He smiled and led Harry into his mansion. “I’m sorry to hear that but luckily there’s still people who like you no matter what. I just find you lovely and you’re different than the other guys but that’s what makes you so special too. I promise to make you even happier in the future and I can’t wait what life will bring to us.” He grinned and took off his shoes when they were in the large hall. “It’s great that you have a new friend, you can never have enough friends! But if he gets too close to you then we’ll have a problem.” He said playfully.

Harry followed him into his home, “You don’t have to pay for it Lou. I wanna take care of you too.” He said looking up at him. He gave him a fond smile as he spoke, feeling even happier. He was so happy that Louis was his soulmate, he just seemed too good to be true, and he was enamored by him. He never thought he could care for someone this much, that he could always want someone around all the time the way he did Louis. He felt so cared for and wanted whenever they were together. He slid off his shoes, and set his bag down. “I honestly don’t think I could be any happier.” He replied, “You already make me so happy.” The curly haired lad then laughed, “I don’t think he will. He seems like a good guy. He even complimented my crown.” He then went to his bag and pulled out the cheese Danish, “I believe I promised you a Danish for your troubles.” He grinned.

“That’s sweet of you but I have to buy you things in return so I won’t feel bad for you to use all of your money on my lunch.” Louis grinned at him, running a hand through his hair for a second before placing a hand on Harry’s back and led him into his massive and beautiful kitchen. “You’re welcome to come cook and bake here whenever you want and I can buy all the ingredients you need.” He chuckled and happily took the cheese Danish and tasted it. “This is good.” He smiled and couldn’t wait for Harry’s reaction to his kitchen which he liked a lot even though he wasn’t a good cook himself and didn’t spend much time there. He was usually in the library or living room or bedroom. Now that he knew Harry could cook and bake, his kitchen wouldn’t look that spotless anymore and he was so excited to have Harry at his home. He wanted Harry move in someday but needed to wait for until asking a question like that. Harry had said he wanted to go slow after all and Louis didn’t want to push him too hard into something he didn’t want to do yet. He’d wait for Harry until he’d be ready for a change like moving in with his soulmate.

Harry nodded and looked down at his purple fuzzy socked feet. He felt a hand on his back and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen, where he stopped in his tracks, and stared. “Oh my…” he trailed off, eyes the size of saucers. He walked around the center island his fingers dragging along the counter top. “This is beautiful.” He whispered in complete awe. He went to the sink where there was a large window that he loved, he imagined being in here and cooking while being able to watch their future kids running around. He turned around to face Louis, “Seriously this is my dream kitchen Lou, it’s gorgeous.” He said walking toward the older man, “So much space for everything. I could probably cook five things at once… which might be a bad idea as I know I would goof up, but seriously. I love it.” He had a large bright grin on his face.

Louis enjoyed seeing Harry’s reaction and chuckled. “Thank you. I’m glad that you like it although I knew what you like already. But wait until you’ll see more of my place and you won’t believe your eyes. Would you like me to give you a quick tour now that you are here?” He asked smiling brightly and was thinking if he could someday bake cookies with Harry and have lots of fun from throwing the dough everywhere. He giggled at the thought a little as he could imagine ruining Harry’s hair with dough and then have the curly lad give him some revenge, chasing him around the house and tackling him on the floor and maybe kiss him hard on the lips. How silly it would be but Louis really liked having a good time, he didn’t want to take life too seriously anymore and with Harry, he just knew his life would be more fun with his boyfriend. Well they weren’t actually boyfriends yet but in the near future for sure.

Harry walked up to him. “I would be in here every day cooking and baking. It’s just so big and nice and beautiful.” He said, his eyes shining brightly. “I don’t think it could get any better than this.” He walked over to Louis, “You’re gonna cook with me sometimes right? I can teach you how to make different meals and the basics so you can cook for yourself too.” He looked up at him with wide curious eyes. He looked back at the kitchen, then back at Louis, “Okay, show me the rest!” He curled excitedly.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll be looking forward to see you around here more often. Helping me cook would be great but I have to warn you that it’s gonna take time. Even my pancakes aren’t good and they shouldn’t be that hard to make. All I can do is pizza but I end up burning my food and it won’t taste nice at all.” Louis rolled his eyes a bit and took a hold of Harry’s hand to lead him for the tour. “Alright next up is the dining room.” He said as he walked to the room which was next to the kitchen on the left. There was a table for eight which was good for parties or having a large family. Louis had wanted to get his own family eventually and that’s why he also lived in such a huge place. He could always turn the guest rooms into something else like rooms for kids.

Harry shook his head fondly, “Well we can start small, work on not burning things… Especially pancakes, because everyone should know how to make good pancakes. That’s a must.” He nodded, as if it was a serious matter. He held onto his hand and followed him into the dining room, his eyes widened, “Fancy, I feel like I’m not properly dressed to be in here.” He said, going toward the China cabinet, pulling Louis behind him, not wanting to let go of his hand. “Do you ever use these?” He asked.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. Maybe he could learn how to cook and bake with Harry if they had enough time for it. He really needed to get better for the sake of his future family. Even if he had the money to buy food from restaurants, he missed home cooked food a lot. “Aww, don’t say that baby. You look great today.” He murmured and had to think for a bit. “I’m not sure…I own lots of stuff but that doesn’t mean I use them which is dumb but I know I’ll be using them more when we’re gonna make a nice dinner together and have everything on the table and enjoy our time.”

Harry smiled up at Louis, “Thank you boo.” He said, squeezing his hand. He listened as Louis explained having things he never used, he didn’t really understand that because he knew everything he had and used it, then again he had a lot less stuff then Louis. When Louis mentioned cooking together and using the China he grinned widely, “I’m special enough for the China.” He said in a happy tone, “We could even make brownies, I make really good brownies… So I’ve heard at least.” He laughed.

“I love that name.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear and was actually excited to use all the dishes and stuff and to set the table nicely. They needed to have a dinner date soon although Louis knew he’d mess up if Harry didn’t do everything. The only thing he was good at was making the table look great. “You’re special to me Hazza.” He said looking at the other boy warmly. “We better make those delicious brownies the next time we see each other.” He winked, showing the living room for Harry next. “I don’t hang around here much, sometimes I might lay down for a bit if I don’t want to go to bed.” He explained. “This is more for meetings and talking with business partners over coffee.”

Harry felt goosebumps rise when Louis whispered in his eat and he grinned, “It rhymes with Lou and you’re my boo… My Lou boo.” He giggled, turning to face Louis, and smiled at him, feeling happiness go through his body, “That means a lot to me.” He told him quietly, “Thank you.” He squeezed his hand, the smile never leaving his face as they went to the next room, “Ohhh business meetings, you sound like such a serious businessman.” He laughed.

Louis ruffled Harry’s hair. “You’re so silly but it’s adorable. I love your giggles. It brings me a lot of joy.” He smiled widely and shrugged. “Yeah I guess I’m quite serious about my work but in the free time, I’m not really that serious. I can’t wait to take you to the club and have drinks with you so you can see my other side.” He winked and walked into his office next. “This is where I work from home when I don’t need to go to the stores. I do lots of stuff on my laptop.”

Harry grinned, he wasn’t used to guys calling him adorable, girls would say it because they liked his crowns and stuff, but not guys, especially his ex. His ex hated the flower crowns. So to have Louis say that, it made him feel good. “Thank you, I’m glad that I can bring you joy.” He grinned. He laughed, “Not too crazy of a club though, not one where it’s so packed you can’t breathe or move. Those make me uncomfortable.” He stated a bit nervously, hopping that wouldn’t upset him. He looked around the office, he noticed a family picture and went to it, “Oh is this your family? Who is who?” He asked looking up at Louis.

Louis didn’t know anymore how he was so lucky to have Harry (to himself). He was so sweet and caring and so full of life. He couldn’t wait to learn more about Harry’s lifestyle and everything. It felt like they had met a few years ago because of the spark that he felt everytime he thought about Harry. “I know that I would never get bored of your company. Just your existence gives me life. I look forward to see you all the time. I guess you’re my drug.” He chuckled. “I know just the club that it’s right for you and don’t worry, I’ll take care of you when we go there.” He said before turned to look at the photo too. “Yeah, that’s my family.” He nodded, pointing at one person at time and telling Harry who was who from the photo, smiling lovingly

Harry’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, they also were on fire from blushing. He laughed a bit, “Are you Edward from Twilight? Cause he tells Bella that she’s like a drug to him.” He said with a smile. “I guess I am the Bella to your Edward… I’m glad you don’t sparkle though… cause that’s weird.” He laughed. He smiled when he said he would take care of him. “I trust you.” He listened as he pointed his family out. “Do they live close by?”

Louis laughed at that. “No way. I wasn’t quoting that stupid movie. Yeah, I’ve seen it but it was very bad and seeing Edward sparkle was weird too.” He rolled his eyes and poked Harry’s nose. “I just love to see you smile and laugh at my words.” He grinned. “They all live back in Doncaster where I was born.” He explained to Harry. “I do contact them though as my family means so much to me and so do you.”

Harry laughed, “I was just kidding.” He shook his head, “I would think you would have seen it, considering you have so many sisters.” He scrunched up his nose when it was poked, “You’re very funny, of course I will laugh. One of the reasons I like you a lot, because you make me laugh.” He beamed up at him. The curly haired lad stared at Louis for a minute, he loved how much Louis seemed to care about the people in his immediate circle. “Another reason is how caring you are. I saw it on your face when you were pointing them out.” He said looking into Louis blue eyes.

“I thought so.” Louis chuckled, placing hands on his own hips. “I think you’re also funny and caring Harold…Would you like us to continue the house tour tho? There’s still a lot of rooms for you to check out.” He smiled so Harry wouldn’t stare at him longer now cause he’d end up kissing the other soon as he wouldn’t be able to stop staring back at him and those pink, soft lips. He showed the guest bathroom next until walking into the music room which he liked a lot because well, music has always been one of his passions. He wondered if Harry could play any instruments or sing. Even his voice when he was talking, was too much for Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have this chapter in parts instead of posting it as a whole. It's getting better as I post more too cause things start happening soon :D Please let me know if you still want to read this or what you're looking forward in this story :)


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally share their first kiss in an adorable way :3

Harry nodded happily and reached out for his hand. He thought that they fit together perfectly. He was a very cuddly person, and loved having contact with people, especially Louis, but Louis made him feel safe and comfortable. “My goodness this place is so big and has so much I feel like a princess walking through it.” He said as they walked onto the music room “Oh my God it’s beautiful.” He said once he noticed the piano, and made a beeline for it, he looked back at Louis, “May I?” He asked politely.

Louis’ heart was about to burst out from his chest. Harry was trying to kill him with his cuteness for sure. Fuck, he felt so addicted and it was ruining him, especially that he knew innocent Harry would like to take things slow. “But baby, you’re a princess.” He told him and watched Harry with adoration as he looked excited to see the piano in the room. “Of course you can play it. I’m not really good at it. I can play guitar better though and I also sing.” He smiled, walking over to Harry, staying behind him as he wanted to watch him closely.

Harry looked up at Louis when he called him a princess. He really liked it and he really wanted him to call him that again. He smiled, “I already have a few crowns.” He grinned, gesturing to the flower crown. He sat down at the piano, and turned his head to Louis, “Will you teach me guitar?” He asked, dragging his fingers across the soft white keys, but not pushing them down just yet, thinking of what song he should play. “If I play a song you know will you sing for me?” He asked, pulling out his best puppy pout.

“Alright princess but I’m gonna buy you a few tiaras as well. I think pink and lavender one would suit you well.” Louis winked at him and nodded excitedly. “Yes, that would be great but only if you teach me piano? I can’t play much.” He said and thought about Harry’s suggestion for him to sing. “Okay babe but it has to be a good song.” He teased, rubbing Harry’s shoulders a bit. “Like I don’t want to embarrass you for being so bad at singing. Will you sing?” He asked curiously. “We could sing a duet sometime…”

Harry’s eyes widened in excitement as he the thought of a tiara. He nodded, “Oh I would love that!” He giggled, and nodded, “I would love to teach you piano.” He smiled, and thought for a moment, trying to think of the right song, “I sing sometimes, we do open mic night at the bakery, and I sing there sometimes. “I’m actually going to be doing a duet with Perrie.” He said hitting a few keys to test out the sound, “I would love to do a duet with you… Do you like Coldplay?” He asked looking up at Louis.

“Of course you would princess. You deserve to have pretty things.” Louis couldn’t help but say it again, brushing his lips against Harry’s cheek for a moment before pulling back. “I’ll make sure to come to the open mic night to play a song if you let me know when it is.” He promised and his eyes sparkled. “Coldplay is one of my fav bands! I could try to sing one of their songs while you play.” He smiled happily.

Harry blushed at him calling him princess again, and then even more when he kissed his cheek. He loved the feeling of Louis’ lips against his skin. “I will, we normally have them every other Tuesday nights. So we will have one this coming Tuesday. Do you wanna perform then or the next one?” He asked. He grinned, “Mine to! I saw them in concert once. They were fantastic.” He grinned, and started playing ‘Viva LA Vida.’

“This tuesday sounds fine with me. Thanks for telling me about it Harry. It’s gonna be fun. I haven’t really performed in front of the people like that.” Louis admitted. “I’ve seen them live for about 5 times I think.” He murmured and just got a perfect idea as Harry started playing one of his fav songs. “You know what? We should go to a concert sometime for a date.” He suggested, waiting for the singing part in the song. Once the right time came, he started singing, at first he was still a bit nervous but soon he was singing from the bottom of his heart.

Harry smiled, “I’m so excited to see you perform then. Everyone will love you, I know it.” He said with an encouraging smile. His jaw dropped, “Wow, I wish I could have seen them perform that much.” He said with wide eyes. He nodded, “I would love to do that. It would be fun!” He exclaimed. He listened as Louis sang, he grinned widely, loving Louis voice. His fingers danced across the keys gracefully. Playing the piano was one of the only times he was even close to being graceful. He tore his eyes away from the keys, still playing to give Louis an encouraging smile, humming along with him.

Louis nodded as he listened Harry speak while he was still singing. Now that they were both musically talented as well, it made Louis even happier. He really wanted to hear Harry sing for real. Well, he was going to have a chance at the open mic night. It was perfect. He stopped singing finally so he could say more things. “Yeah, I really hope so. You’ll do great too, I believe in you. We can go see another artist live than Coldplay, if you have anyone else in your mind. Some suggestions would be nice cause I want to surprise you one day with concert tickets.” He smirked at him playfully. “Even if I won’t like that artist, I’d come with you anyway. It’s all about having a good time with each other after all and I want to make you happy to see your fav artist.”

Harry’s fingers glided across the keys effortlessly. Once the song ended he looked up at Louis with a wide grin, “You have such a lovely voice!” He exclaimed. He shrugged, “I like a lot of different musicians, like Troye Sivan, Melanie Martinez, Imagine Dragons, Twenty one pilots… Oh Adele is so wonderful. I’ve been listening to her a lot lately. I would want to see someone you like as well though. I wouldn’t have fun if you weren’t having fun.” He shook his head.

The other’s compliment made Louis more confident about his voice. “Thank you babydoll. You can play piano very well.” He said, playing with Harry’s hair as he loved running fingers through it. “Oh, we could go see Adele for sure.” He got more enjoyed. “I haven’t seen her live yet.” He added quickly. “I like so many artists though so my music taste is quite big so we won’t have a problem to go to concerts. I know that I’ll always have fun with you Curly, just looking at you is enough for me to enjoy.”

Harry smiled, tilting his head so he could see Louis, “Thank you. I’m excited to hear you sing more on Tuesday.” He leaned his head back more so Louis had more access to his hair, he loved having his hair played with. He nodded, “Adele is so talented, I just love her and her music. She’s brilliant. We can see anyone in concert, and I would just enjoy being at them… even if it’s a lot of people.” His smile fell a bit at the thought of all the people. He didn’t really understand why he hated big groups of people but he did. It made him nervous, and felt like he couldn’t breathe sometimes. He looked up at him, and gave him a crooked smile, “Oh I’m not that enjoyable to look at… You on the other hand are a whole different story.”

“Don’t forget that you’re going to sing too Harry and I can’t wait to hear angel’s voice.” Louis said cheekily, still brushing the other’s hair with his fingers. Harry was so precious. “I’ll make sure to hold you in the concerts baby and we can sit instead of stand in the crowd if you prefer that.” He smiled, he felt like he had to protect Harry at all costs. As he was a party animal and a social person, he didn’t mind big groups of people although he knew he was looking forward to nice little moments with his Harry only. Did he say yes? Well it was actually true but still…Louis wondered when it would be appropriate to make a move on Harry who seemed too innocent to do it or too shy to ask Louis instead. He raised his eyebrows when Harry told he wasn’t that enjoyable to look at? What the hell? Was he that insecure about his looks? Louis quickly stopped playing with Harry’s hair, frowning a bit. “Actually Harry, I think you’re the most beautiful person in the whole world. You can’t argue with me on that.” He said a bit seriously.

Harry looked up, “Of course I will be singing, but I want to hear you sing more. You have such a lovely voice that I could listen to you sing all day.” He grinned, and spun around on his bum on the bench, so he is facing Louis, he looked up at Louis, “I know that it’s stupid that big crowds make me nervous, it’s just so many people, and so much going on and then a lot people get drunk and I am not against getting drunk, I have been drunk myself, it’s just when you’re so drunk that you can’t control yourself, or know what you’re doing, that’s the drunk that scares me.” He rambled, shaking his head, a distant look in his eye. He blinked a few times, “So what else is there to see?”

Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. “I know you’ll be amazing too, I’m looking forward to it very much. I should probably start thinking which song I should perform…I don’t really know.” He looked thoughtful but couldn’t get anything good in his mind. “Hey, I understand you truly Harry and I’ll keep you safe, okay?” He asked gently. “I’m really excited for you to meet my friends and when we go out for drinks, it’s gonna be so much fun.” He said and looked Harry up and down. “You’re seriously asking what I see in you?” He was a bit amused. “Well…I like your whole face and body already…also I like your style and basically everything, even your clumsiness cause I find it cute. You’re so kind and funny as well.”

Harry nodded, “I’m doing a song by Adele actually.” He smiled, “Then Perrie wanted to sing but she didn’t want to do it by herself so she asked me to sing with her, and we found this cover that we love and we are singing it together.” He smiled, “Your friends should come to open mic and we can go to the pub after?” He asked. He looked up at Louis with wide eyes, “I don’t want you to have to worry about keeping me safe cause then you won’t have fun. I’m sorry.” He frowned, looking down. He shifted uncomfortably, he knew he was ugly, he didn’t think anyone was ugly, he just didn’t think someone could like him. “If we weren’t soulmates, do you think you would still like me?” He asked looking up.

“Oh, that sounds awesome. I can’t literally wait for the open mic night.” He replied, wondering again how lucky he was to have Harry in his house right now. “I’ll give my friends a call today and ask if they can come.” He promised then. However, when he saw Harry’s expression, he sighed. “Harry, I do want to have fun with you and you don’t need to drink of you don’t want to. I think I want to keep a close eye on you anyway to make sure other men don’t come to you.” He assured and he blinked a little when Harry asked him the next question. Was he fucking serious?!? “Harry look, you’re very attractive. I didn’t even know first that you were my soulmate when I saw you in the bakery. I don’t know how it would be possible to not like someone like you. I find you adorable and the moment I saw you, I had a crush on you immediately, not because you’re my soulmate but just…being your cute clumsy yourself. I’ve never seen someone having as beautiful face as you do and…” He trailed off for a moment. “I love your deep voice.”

Harry smiled, “Good, because I’m sure your friends will want to support you. Then the next open mic we can sing together. You can play guitar and I can play piano, and everyone will love us.” He said in a bubbly tone. He gave him a warm smile, “Just as long as you are having fun too.” He asked, reaching out for both of Louis hands to hold. He listened as Louis told him how great he was, a blush spreading over his cheeks, he brought there joined hands up to his face to cover it, “Stoooppp.” He giggled, “My face in burning up.” He mumbled into their hands.

“I agree to both. Performing a song together will be a special moment.” Louis smiled happily, knowing that he surely has to make a move before that cause he wants to sing something romantic with Harry and have a lot of feelings. He grinned as Harry grabbed his hands, liking how a blushing mess Harry was soon. “But it’s sooo cute when you blush.” He cooed, rubbing Harry’s cheeks suddenly as he stared at him. “You have to get used to my compliments Hazza and I promise I really mean what I say to you.”

Harry nodded, “We have a few weeks to practice then! If you want you can even pick the song.” He grinned. He looked up at Louis between their fingers, and smiled, he felt him rubbing his cheeks, feeling comfortable and safe “You make me happy.” He whispered, “I really like being with you, you make me so happy.” He grinned, “Now I am sure you have a lot more castle to show me.” He giggled.

Louis’s mind went to all possible songs for duet which made him grimace a bit as they were all too cheesy. “I let you know if I can come up with one song for us.” He replied, staring into Harry’s eyes before moving his gaze to his lips instead. He was about to move even closer but suddenly figured out he wanted to wait just for a bit longer. “You make me happy too sweetie.” He kissed Harry’s cheek instead and led him out of the music room instead and towards the stairs.

Harry smiled, “I bet it will be a great one.” He replied. He stared back at Louis, then watched his eyes drop to his lips, he squeezed his hand. He beamed when Louis kissed his cheek. He stood up and followed Louis to the stairs, “The kitchen-” He started to say before tripping on a step on his way up, a small scream escaping his lips.

“I hope so because some songs will be too cheesy or weird.” Louis giggled softly and walked in front of Harry as they were making their way up the stairs. He quickly turned around when heard a scream and saw Harry had tripped and Louis tried to grab him before it was too late. He did get a hold of him but ended up falling with him anyway. He landed on top of Harry and their faces were inches away from each other and he did something that seemed like a good thing to do even if their position was somewhat awkward. He moved all curls away from Harry’s eyes, cupped his face and then pressed his lips gently against Harry’s soft and pink ones. He had waited for so long to do this.

“Oh I doubt that.” Harry grabbed on to Louis tightly falling with him. When they made it to the ground he stared up at Louis till he saw him moving closer, then his eyes fell shut. When their lips connected he brought his hand up to the side of Louis face, caressing his cheek. He started smiling into the kiss because it felt right to him, he had only kissed one other person, except Liam that one time, and those felt so wrong, but this felt so right to him.

Louis deepened their kiss slowly, wrapping arms around Harry’s neck instead. Harry tasted like strawberries as he licked his bottom lip before nibbling at it. He didn’t want to stop kissing but he needed to catch his breath after a moment. This was surely the best kiss of his life and he was more happy than ever before.

Harry’s fingers laced into Louis hair during the kiss, tugging at it lightly. As Louis nibbled his lip small moan came out of his mouth, and he blushed, a little embarrassed. His eyes opened to look up at Louis.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Louis breathed out as he stared into Harry’s eyes intensively. He loved that little moan coming out of the other’s mouth and smirked a bit. “You’re so hot.” He whispered, kissing his neck softly.

Harry untangled his fingers from his hair, his hand sliding down to his shoulder. He nodded in agreement. “It really was.” He giggled as Louis kissed his neck, turning his head a little to give him more access. “You are slowly seducing me on your steps, boo.” He laughed, no anger in his voice, just joy.

“Alright. I guess I won’t tease you more now though.” Louis grinned at him playfully, pecking his lips quickly. “Thanks baby. You’re so nice to look at, I’m so lucky.” He murmured, sighing softly. “Are you still up for the last of my house tour?”

Harry pouted, sad the kisses were over, but understood, knowing if they continued it would probably go south pretty quick, especially if he nipped at his lip like that again. He smiled up at him and nodded, “I would love to see more of the castle.” He laughed.

“Aww, please don’t frown love.” Louis cooed at him and got up and held out his hands for Harry to grab on. Of course he wanted to kiss Harry’s neck more and mark him but god knows what might have happened then. It wasn’t really comfortable doing things on the floor though. “We can continue that thing later princess.” He winked at him.


End file.
